Just Friends Right? Book One of The Winchester Wives Series
by x beautifully broken x
Summary: Eva McGowan and Blaire Dare have been dealt a bad hand in life. The two best friends have been on their own for the last few years, hunting things that go bump in the night. Until one case leaves them at a crossroads that calls for the help of the Winchester brothers. Little did the four hunters know how much of an impact they'd have on each other. Co-penned by Rainbow Haired Girl
1. Prologue

Just Friends Right?

By: Rainbow Haired Girl and x beautifully broken x ( )

Lunar_Saturn_88 and beautifullybrxken (Archive of Our Own)

Summary: Eva McGowan and Blaire Dare have been dealt a bad hand in life. The two best friends have been on their own for the last few years, hunting things that go bump in the night. Until one case leaves them at a crossroads that calls for the help of the Winchester brothers. Little did the four hunters know how much of an impact they'd have on each other. Book 1 of Winchester Wives

Disclaimer: We don't own Supernatural, but we do own Eva and Blaire. Rainbow Haired Girl owns Eva McGowan and x beautifully broken x owns Blaire Dare.

Authoress Note:

BB : After five years of writing together, we finally put together our skills, talents and ideas to create the Winchester Wives series.

RHG : The characters that we've created took time to create, which we feel makes it worth reading. Each girl has their own special gifts and talents that will be shown through this novel series. The pairings have been pre-decided in our rewrites, we are proud about who ends up with who and will all be revealed in the course of this story. A little bit later we will be coming out with some AU stories with the brothers and these girls to kind of give us time to post each part in time when we have them all edited and ready to go for you guys to read. All of the AU's will be very interesting reads with how we've written them and we hope that you'll enjoy them too once we post them.

BB : Post a few rewrites to do justice to the series, a couple of writers block hurdles and many other life situations that delayed us, we've finally managed to create a novel that we've fallen in love with and hope you, the readers will fall in love with too.

RHG: Without further ado the Prologue of Just Friends Right?

**Prologue**

2002

A young teenager nervously paced back and forth with a worried gaze on her face. She was a daughter of a hunter, and he had gone out leaving her and her friend alone in the motel room. Her hand tangled into her blonde hair as she continued to pace. Her father should've been back by now. "He should've been back." She muttered softly.

Her friend sat on the bed in the motel room as she flipped through a magazine. She took a soft breath. "He'll be back, probably just made a stop for food or something," she said to her friend. "Sit down and take a breath. You're not doing anyone any good by pacing around the room Eva."

Eva looked at her friend. "You know he would've called. Something's wrong." Worry glazed over her eyes. "What if he's…" Eva took a shaky breath thinking. "And this… what happened this morning… me waking up screaming… I've never done that with you beside me."

Blaire looked at her. "I'm sure he's fine Eva, he'll be back soon." she said to her softly. "You probably just had a nightmare this morning, that's all." Blaire added as she looked at her friend. "Okay?"

Eva took a shaky breath. "And what happens if he doesn't return? A nightmare? Blaire a nightmare about you?" She questioned as she looked at her friend with scared eyes. "That's not normal." She shook her head.

"He will return Eva, I'm sure of it, okay?" Blaire said as she leaned back on the bed, eyes still on her friend. "Lots of people have nightmares about people they know Eva."

"Not like this, Blaire… not of things that I know haven't happened to you…" Eva collapsed onto the bed with her hands in her hair. Her father missing was worrying her too much. He never left this long without telling one of the girls. She knew that something was wrong deep down in her heart and it scared her.

Blaire looked over at her friend. "It was probably just a bad dream Eva, nothing more okay?" she said softly to her friend. "He's going to be home soon, then we'll pack up and head out for another case yeah?"

Eva looked at her friend with a worried gaze. "I don't know…" Eva said softly as she tangled her hands in her hair.

Blaire slowly got off the bed as she stretched out. "It'll be fine Eva. In the meantime, I'm going to go call up that handsome officer for a good time, you want to join?" she asked her friend as she moved to grab her leather coat, along with her cell.

Eva wrinkled her nose. "Why would I want to join in? That's your type of thing. Go on… have fun." She said looking up at her friend knowing that she was wanting a good time.

Blaire gave her a look. "You sure? It'll be fun Eva." she mused as she looked at her friend, giving her a big smile. "You might like it." Blaire added as she got her coat on.

"I'm sure." Eva said giving her friend a sour look. "Virgin here and it's going to stay that way for a little while." She said as she looked away from her friend. "Besides... you want to have fun… go have it... give whomever it is a ride of their life." Eva mused softly.

Blaire chuckled. "You know I do." she said with a smile. She walked to the door. "Alright, but if you change your mind, you know who I'll be with and where." Blaire added with a grin as she opened the motel room door slowly.

"It's not going to happen and you know that. Just go have fun… And use protection." She said teasingly as she watched her friend open the door.

Blaire chuckled. "Always." she said with a grin as she stepped outside of the motel room, dialing the number of the man she'd met at a bar a few days prior and had spent a few nights with since they arrived in this town.

Eva shook her head as her friend left the room. She knew that it was impossible for that girl to keep it in her pants. But as long as her friend was having fun… that was the only thing that mattered to her.

Blaire smiled as she headed down to the street, heading into the bar as she looked around for the man she was seeing while they stayed in the town.

A man waited at the bar for Blaire to show up. He had to admit that he was quite smitten with her after meeting her for the first time. But he couldn't bring himself to say that he was in love with her. Not yet, but he also knew that she was only there for a short amount of time as well.

Blaire smiled as she headed into the bar, walking over to the man she'd met her first night here. "What's a handsome guy like you doing alone in a bar like this one?" she asked when she got to him.

He smiled as he looked at her. "Waiting for a beautiful girl."

She chuckled. "Well don't let me keep you from waiting for a beautiful girl then." Blaire said to him.

"It's you beautiful." The man said with a smile. "I bought you your first drink."

Blaire smiled at him. "Mm, and you'll be buying all my drinks tonight won't you?" she asked as she moved to wrap her arms around his neck softly.

"Yes, I will be." He said as his smile grew.

Blaire smirked. "I like the sound of that," she mused as she stood on her toes, looking at him as a playful smile played on her features.

The man smiled. "Yeah? Well good. Perhaps we can go for a few rounds." He mused happily.

"Just a few rounds?" She asked with a smile. "We could go all night if you wanted." Blaire looked over him, as she ran a finger over his stubble.

The man leaned into her touch. "Perhaps more… I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable with the whole thing." He said leaning up.

Blaire smirked. "You have never made me feel uncomfortable." she said with a smile. "I just want you to kiss me."

He leaned up kissing her heatedly pulling her down onto his lap.

Blaire smirked against his lips as she kissed him back, falling easily onto his lap.

The man kissed her back heatedly tangling his hands in her hair.

She kissed him back roughly as she wrapped her arms around his neck softly. Blaire smiled as she ran her hands through his hair.

Another man walked over to the couple. "Boss?" he asked.

The man slowly pulled away looking up at him. "What is it?" He questioned agitation was slightly clear in his voice. He didn't want to be interrupted in kissing his hot date.

Blaire groaned as she pulled away, looking over at the man that interrupted them.

"They found another body, older gentleman." the man said. "Boss called us all in."

The man let out a breath. "Same as the others?" He questioned as he slowly allowed Blaire to slide off his lap. His jaw ticked a little bit in agitation.

Blaire took a breath as she slowly stood, leaning against the counter as she listened to the pair talk.

The man nodded. "Yeah." he said softly. "This guy, looks like he fought back too."

The man let out a breath. "Any ID on him?" He asked as he got up. "Heart ripped out and he fought back… that's… that's new…"

Blaire frowned softly as she listened. She shifted on her feet softly.

"McGowan something." the man said. "Had some irish thing on him, tattoo maybe? Necklace? I don't know. Boss gave me minimal details, just told me to get everyone into the station as quickly as I could."

The man let out a breath. "We have to see if this man has family too. Thank you for letting me know… I'll be in as quickly as I can." He looked at Blaire. "Sorry sweetheart, duty calls." He said softly looking at her ashamed of the whole thing. He hated that their date night had been ruined.

The man nodded as he left quickly, heading out of the bar.

Blaire gave him a smile and nodded. "Go on and save the world." she said with a wink. "It's my last night here, I'll see you around handsome." Blaire turned as she moved to head out of the bar.

"See you around." The man said softly.

Blaire walked out of the bar quickly, heading back to the motel. She knocked on the door quickly as she chewed her lower lip.

The man let out a breath as he grabbed his things knowing that this wasn't going to be a good night for him.

Blaire knocked on the door again as she opened the motel room door slowly. "Eva?" she called.

Eva looked up from her spot. "Blaire thought you were out?" She questioned with pure concern. "Did he do something?"

Blaire looked at her friend. "He got called in," she said softly. "They found another body." Blaire looked at her friend. "It was your father."

Eva shot up off of the couch. "W-what? No… no it can't be…" Tears began to come to her eyes. She couldn't believe it. The feeling that she had all day long when he hadn't contacted them… all that worry… it was coming into light.

Blaire sniffled softly as tears fell from her eyes. "I'm sorry Eva, I heard them talking and they mentioned McGowan and something Irish on him." she said gently as she looked down. "I'm so sorry."

Eva let out a soft cry. "No...No…"

Blaire touched Eva's arm softly. "Eva, I'm so sorry." she said quietly. "I'm so sorry."

Eva let out a choked sob. "I… why us…"

"I don't know Eva, I don't know." Blaire said softly as she wrapped her arms around Eva softly.

Eva went to grab her bag. "We have to get the morgue. I want to see him… make sure it's him"

Blaire nodded softly. "Oh, okay." she said quietly. "I'll grab my things." Blaire slowly moved to grab her bag.

Eva swallowed the lump in her throat.

Blaire grabbed her bag slowly. "Let's go." she said softly.

Eva nodded her head softly.

Eva slowly got out of the taxi slowly holding her duffel bag. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked at the morgue with worried eyes. She could only hope that it wasn't her father that was dead.

Blaire got out of the taxi with her friend as she looked around carefully. She let out a soft breath as Blaire looked over at her friend with gentle eyes. "Ready?" she asked softly.

Eva took a shaky breath as she came into the morgue. She gripped her duffel bag as she nervously looked around knowing that this wasn't going to be easy on either of them.

Blaire walked slowly as she pursed her lips gently, heading into the morgue with her friend. She looked around as she took a gentle breath.

Eva slowly walked up to the desk holding her bag tightly as she looked around.

Blaire walked with her as she waved down a doctor for them.

Eva swallowed the lump in her throat. She was so afraid of what had happened. Him being gone this long told her that her father had died on this hunt. The question was did he fight back in the hunt.

Blaire smiled softly as a doctor came over, she talked to him quietly as she gestured to Eva. The doctor nodded as he slowly moved to the rooms, beckoning the girls to follow him. Blaire looked at Eva as she gave her a soft look.

Eva took a shaky breath as she gripped her bag tightly knowing that things were going to be bad. She sniffled tightening her hand around the bag. She didn't know how they would survive without her father. She swallowed the lump in her throat as they made it to the room where the doctor was leading them.

Blaire walked with the doctor inside one of the rooms as he slowly moved to the body on the table. He looked up at them as he moved to uncover just the head for the girls to confirm it was Eva's father.

Eva looked away letting out a choked sob. Her hand up to her mouth trying to cover the loud sob that came from her lips. It was him, she couldn't believe that it was him.

Blaire slowly wrapped an arm around as she held onto her friend, tears forming in her eyes. She looked away as she chewed on her lower lip softly.

Eva went over to her father as tears slid down her cheeks. She touched him softly and a loud wail came from her. Her legs gave out from under her causing her to collapse to the floor. Memories flooded her mind as she fell to the floor, her hand fell away from him, sobbing uncontrollably.

Blaire moved towards her friend quickly as she tried to console her grieving friend. She wiped her own tears from her eyes as she held Eva softly. "It's okay, it's okay. We're going to be okay." she said softly. "I promise."

Eva let out another scream of agony trying to struggle away from Blaire. "Please… let me go… please." She whispered brokenly. She was seeing everything that Blaire had gone through in her life… but also things that were yet to come.

Blaire's eyes widened as she left go of her friend, stumbling back as she tried to keep her own tears from falling from her eyes.

"Something's wrong with me…" She said letting out a choked sob her hands going into her hair tightening into fists. She knew that something was wrong with her. She should have never been able to see anything from her friend's childhood or even that things that hadn't happened to her yet.

Eva slowly walked over to the car that was her father's pride and joy and unlocked the trunk. She looked over at Blaire with pursed lips.

Blaire held onto her bag as the two them of them walked to the car, she looked over at her friend with a soft look. "What do we do now?" she asked her softly.

Eva put her things into the trunk, she looked back at her friend before being very careful taking Blaire's bag and putting it into the trunk. "Someone has to know something." She said looking at her friend. "We got work to do." She said as she closed the trunk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of the Prologue of Just Friends Right? Please be so kind to leave us a review to let us know what you think of this very first peak of the series that we've been working on for the last few years. Reviews are our motivation and we can't wait to see what you guys think of this. Until next time.


	2. Chapter One

Authoress Note:

RHG : Welcome to Chapter One of Just Friends Right? By reading the reviews that this has gotten so far. We can tell that you guys like this series that we've written.

BB : There are so many more twists and surprises to come, stay tuned to see what we've got in store for y'all. Without further ado, Chapter One.

**Chapter One**

A young woman ran her hand through her shaggy curled hair to keep the wind from blowing it into her eyes, while her other rested on the steering wheel of her green 1981 Tasmin. Her pale blue eyes slid to the passenger that was next to her. "Can you do me a favor?" Her Irish accent came out harsh due to how long they had been on the road for.

The woman sitting next to the driver slowly sat up as she rubbed her eyes tiredly. "As long as I can keep my clothes on while I do this favour for you," she said to her teasingly with a laugh. "What can I do for you?" she asked her.

The woman laughed and dug her phone out of her leather jacket. She handed the phone over to her passenger. "You and always talking that way... why must it always be about your clothes? I don't swing that way and you know it." The woman wrinkled her nose.

The blonde grinned as she took the phone from her. "You like it when I talk that way and you know it Eva," she said with a grin. "I don't swing that way either, but if it gets you a free drink or room, why not?" she asked with a teasing smile.

Eva let out a groan. "Hate it when you do it in the car." She complained as she drove. "Can you call Bobby and see what he thinks of this case?" Eva let out a soft breath as she continued to drive them towards their next case.

She couldn't believe how this case fell right into their lap the way that it had. A waitress was chatty at one of the diners and dropped the case into their lap. The girls took it right away knowing something wasn't right with the information. "I mean how often have we have had a case like this? Falling in our laps?"

Blaire chuckled lightly as she looked at her friend. "You secretly love it," she teased with a grin as she looked at her friend's phone. She pursed her lips lightly as she went to find Bobby's contact information.

Looking back over at her friend Blaire took a soft breath. "Let me tell you what he's going to think," she said to her. "He's going to think that we won't be able to handle it, that we should take an easier case, or wait for him." She shook her head lightly. "Even if he lets us take the case, what are the odds he won't show up himself to make sure we do it correctly?"

Eva let out a huff rolling her eyes. "Bobby needs to quit being so protective of us... we've been hunting for over ten years..." Eva took a soft breath as she ran her hand through her hair. "Of course that's what he's going to think. He reminds me of a parent... even though he isn't our dad."

Blaire nodded. "No he's not, but it's nice to have him there for when we need him." she said pointedly as she dialed Bobby's number. "I'll run it by him, let him see what he thinks we should do about this case." she mused gently.

"Yeah. Let's just hope he doesn't try to keep us off of this hunt. We haven't had a good hunt in a while." Eva complained a little. "And you know I hate it. I'm sure you do too."

Blaire nodded gently. "I hate it a little, but it's not that bad not going on hunts." she mused. "We get more time to do whatever we want, explore the country, do things normal people do?" she said looking at her friend.

Eva let out a breath. "Yeah, but I'm a hunter. And I don't see myself quitting hunting any time soon."

Blaire nodded softly. "No of course not, that's not what I'm saying," she said gently as she put the phone to her ear, listening to the phone ring.

Eva let out a breath. "Hunting takes us everywhere, which means you get to flirt with a bunch of guys."

"I get to sleep with a bunch of guys." Blaire corrected with a soft smile as she waited for Bobby to pick up.

Eva wrinkled her nose. "Seriously must you say that. I don't want to hear your sex stories."

_"Hello." Bobby's voice rang out._

Blaire smirked at her friend. "Hey Bobby, it's Blaire calling," she said over the phone with a smile as she looked at Eva.

_"Blaire. What can I do for you?"_

Eva continued to drive down the road.

"Eva and I have a case, we wanted to run it by you." Blaire said to Bobby with a smile.

_"Okay... What are the details of the case girls?" Bobby asked, his voice was laced over with concern. He hated it when the girls hunted on their own._

"Sounds like a werewolf case, that's all we can come up with after getting the tip from the waitress at the last diner we stopped at," Blaire said to Bobby gently. "We're already on our way into town, figured while we were here we could check it out."

_"Are you girls insane going on a werewolf case on your own?"_

Eva pursed her lips together as she drove.

"We can handle it Bobby, we're good hunters." Blaire said. "It's one werewolf against two hunters, we can handle it, I promise." she said gently.

_"Would you at least accept some help?"_

Eva looked at her friend with her lips pursed together.

"Bobby we don't need help, we're plenty capable of going on this hunt alone."

_"It will ease my mind if you did."_

Eva pursed her lips as she drove down the road. She was worried about what Bobby was saying.

Blaire took a breath as she looked at her friend. "it'll be an easy hunt Bobby. We don't need backup."

_"I would feel better if you had help."_

"What's he saying?" Eva asked softly.

"He wants us to have backup on the case." Blaire said to her friend.

Eva let out a groan.

_"I worry about you girls."_

Blaire took a breath. "If we say yes to backup, will you get off our backs?" Blaire asked him.

_"Yes." _

Eva looked at her friend with wide eyes.

"Who did you have in mind?" Blaire asked the older hunter softly as she rolled her lower lip between her top and bottom teeth.

_"The Winchesters."_

"The Winchesters?" Blaire repeated. "Why on Earth would we ever ask them of all people for backup?"

Eva pulled the car over.

_"They'll be a help."_

"We know the stories Bobby. We're better off on our own." Blaire said to him.

_"They're not bad boys."_

Blaire took a soft breath as she looked at Eva. "Fine, we'll talk to them, run the facts by them, get their opinion and complete the hunt," Blaire told Bobby. "That's it, okay?"

_"Yes that's fine... But have them there as back up?"_

Eva rubbed her face nervously.

"Fine, backup, that's it, Bobby," Blaire said gently. "Tell them to give us a call, then we'll talk."

_"I will. I'll give them Eva's number to call."_

"Thanks Bobby, we'll talk to you once this case is over." Blaire said to him softly.

_"Be safe out there."_

"We will Bobby." Blaire said. "Talk to you soon." she hung up slowly.

Eva gripped the wheel tightly.

Blaire put the phone down. "Bobby wants us to have back up. The Winchesters," she said to her friend softly.

Eva groaned. "Seriously."

Just as Bobby said, Eva's phone began to ring on the seat with a number that wasn't familiar to either of the girls. Blaire looked at the phone. "Speak of the brothers." she said gently as she took a breath, answering the phone. "You've reached Blaire Dare," she answered.

Eva groaned softly.

_"This is Dean Winchester. Was given this number from Bobby."_

"The man works fast," Blaire mused. "Listen, Dean Winchester, my partner and I have a case, he thinks we need back up. We don't, so just call Bobby in a few hours tell him everything went well with us."

_"Wait you want me to lie to Bobby about us not being back up on a case for you two. He called us for a reason."_

Eva pulled out onto the road, driving towards the town where the murders were occuring.

"You make it sound so horrible," Blaire said to him. "Yes, just tell Bobby you checked in on us and it was fine, easy werewolf case that only requires two hunters, not three."

_"Four. My brother is with me... And I can't do that. We want to help."_

Eva gripped the wheel tightly in her hands.

Blaire took a breath. "Look you boys want to drive out here, be our guests, but we're not going to require help," she said to Dean. "Come out for drinks and women, but don't get in our way okay?"

_"You're that stubborn?"_

"Some men call my stubbornness sexy," Blaire said with a smirk. "We'll meet you boys at the first motel in the phonebook. If you decide to show up."

_"We'll be there."_

Eva drove down the road.

"We like scotch," she said before she hung up with a smirk.

Dean grumbled throwing his phone onto the seat of his 1967 Chevy Impala, as he drove down the road.

Sam looked over at his brother as he arched a brow. "What happened? She didn't fall for your charm?" he asked his brother, slight smile playing on his features.

"Shut it."

Sam chuckled. "That the first time someone didn't fall for your charm?" he continued to ask with a smirk.

"Sam there's two girls that are going on a werewolf hunt alone."

"They're hunters Dean. They'll be more than capable of hunting on their own." Sam said, giving Dean a pointed look as he watched the road they drove on carefully.

"They're your age." Dean told his brother.

Sam took a breath, rubbing his temple with one hand. "I'm not going to win this with you am I?"

"No." Dean said with a shake of his head as he drove.

Sam took a breath as he shook his head. "Let's go check this out then."

"That's right." Dean pressed his foot down on the petal. "Besides who know these girls might be cute."

"Only you Dean," Sam said with a shake of his head. "Only you."

Dean gave his brother a cheeky look. He was only teasing his younger brother about the whole thing. His eyes went back to the road and gripped the wheel putting his foot down onto the pedal even more speeding the car up so they could make it in time.

Eva looked at her phone as Blaire put it down after hanging up on Dean Winchester. "Seriously... You're having them show up? You know that causes trouble for me..."

Blaire looked over at her friend. "He wasn't taking no for an answer, plus it might be nice to get drunk with some real men for a change."

"I don't do that you know that." Eva wiggled her fingers. "My curse."

Blaire looked at her. "If you looked at it less as a curse and more as a gift, then you would be able to go out and have some fun." she said to her friend, giving her a look.

Eva gripped the wheel tightly, as she drove down the road. Her mind was still reeling of the whole idea of having two boys that they had never met help them on this case. She knew that issues would arise if they weren't careful with the whole case. She didn't know the boys at all, but she knew that they could trust what Bobby was saying.

Blaire took a soft breath. "It wouldn't hurt, that's all I'm saying." she said softly. She looked out the window as she rolled her lower lip between her teeth slowly, thinking about getting help from hunters they didn't know.

Eva let out a soft breath. "I know..." She knew that there was no point in arguing about the whole hunt. She knew not to argue with Blaire either. Blaire was only trying to make sure that things went smoothly on hunts like this.

Blaire pursed her lips. "Let's just get to the town, figure out what the hell is going on." she offered to her friend gently, opting to take the compromise from her friend instead of pushing back.

Eva nodded her head and pressed her foot down speeding the car up. She knew that the sooner that they got to the hotel the better off that they would be. The sooner that they could go over the information that they had in her duffel.

Blaire rubbed her mouth softly, as she looked out the window, watching the road as she read each road sign they passed carefully in her head to distract herself, even for a moment from the thoughts of the case.

Eva let out a soft breath as she drove down the road. "Do you really think that we have this case in the bag?" She asked her voice fairly soft unsure of the whole idea of them having this case in the bag with how dangerous it could be.

"We got this case Eva. It'll be a breeze. We don't need help."

"I know we won't. I am one of the best damn werewolf hunters around, but what's bothering me about this case... the timing... haven't you noticed?"

"She's so humble. And all I am is chopped liver," she said with a smile. Blaire pursed her lips lightly. "what about the timeline?"

Eva let out a soft breath. "You're better at hunting demons. You know that. The timeline of the killings didn't you notice that yes while they're werewolf attacks... it goes against the moon cycle. All of these attacks happened when there was no full moon."

Blaire pursed her lips. "So there's something more going on?" she asked Eva as she tried to think of any similar cases other hunters might have had. "Then just simple werewolf attacks?"

Eva let out a breath. "Perhaps. That's what I'm worried about if it is a werewolf... and it's going against its cycle... what would cause that?"

Blaire took a soft breath. "So maybe Bobby had a reason to worry about this case." she said gently. Looking out the window she took a breath. "Let's just get there and find as much as information as we can."

Eva nodded her head firmly. "Yeah... this case has me a bit on edge."

Blaire pursed her lips. "Suppose we'll find out when we start asking around then." she said gently to her as she looked up at the motel they pulled into.

Eva nodded her head as she pulled into the parking lot of the motel that they were going to stay at while on the case. "Do you want to snag us a room and I get our bags?"

Blaire chuckled lightly. "Now you only want me to go in there because I can get us a very good price," she joked as she unbuckled her seat belt. "Why don't you try getting us a room for a discount, flaunt your stuff instead of mine this time?"

Eva unbuckled her seatbelt and slowly got out of the car. "You know if it is a guy they get all touchy feely and you know I can't do that..." Eva shook her head as she stretched out her back popping deliciously as it went back into place.

Blaire got out of the car and rolled her eyes. "You got to unwind a little," she said to her as she ran a hand through her hair, messing it up as she undid a few buttons on her shirt. "Next motel, you're going to get us a room," she called as she walked to the office.

Eva pursed her lips a little as she went to the back of the car and unlocked the trunk to get their duffles out of the back. She let out a soft breath. She knew what Blaire was trying to do and it scared the hell out of her. She couldn't bring herself to do the things that she was asking her to do, she couldn't touch anyone. The only time that she touched someone was when they were on a case to see if she in her own way could get information to help them on any case that they were on.

Blaire headed into the office, as she put a sweet smile on her face walking up the gentleman sitting behind it. She gave him a flirty smile as she talked with him for a few minutes before getting Eva and herself a room for a few nights.

Eva rubbed her face tiredly as she grabbed their bags. She slung Blaire's bag over her shoulder before grabbing hers. She tiredly slung hers over her shoulder before closing the trunk.

Blaire smiled as she paid for the room that the clerk gave her for a discounted price,. She grabbed the keys he handed her, giving him a wink as she brushed his hand with her fingertips lightly.

Eva leaned against her car as she waiting for her best friend and hunting partner.

Blaire walked out of the office as she smirked, holding onto the keys as she ran her other hand through her hair. She walked towards the green Tasmin as she flipped her hair over her shoulder with a slight smile.

Eva let out a breath as she leaned against her car.

Blaire smiled as she waved the keys in her friend's direction. "Their best room sound good to you Eva? Plus two nights for the price of one?" she called to her with a grin.

Eva turned her head. "Two nights is fine. How many beds?"

Blaire nodded. "Two." she said as she skipped back towards her friends car, pocketing the motel room key in her coat with a grin.

Eva stretched out some. "Good, no sharing the bed with a large divider separating us, this time."

Blaire chuckled. "Not a fan of sharing with me?" she asked with a smile. "I've been told I'm a great little spoon." Blaire added as she looked at her friend.

Eva gave her friend a look. "Remember what happened the first time that this curse showed up? We shared a bed? You had to get me out of a panic induced attack because of it."

Blaire chuckled. "That's my fault, crappy life," she said quietly as she went to take her duffel from Eva carefully. She gripped the straps to the bag as she proceeded with extra caution around Eva's hands.

Eva let out a soft breath. "It wasn't your fault..." Eva said as she hoisted the bags over her shoulders better. "Shall we?"

A sleek black Impala pulled into the parking lot. Dean looked over at his brother. "You sure that this is the first motel in the phone book?" Dean questioned his younger brother.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yes Dean, I'm sure," he told his brother. "Are you sure you heard the girl on the phone right when you talked to her?"

"Yes, I heard her right on her phone." Dean growled at his brother.

Sam chuckled. "You weren't thinking about how she kept telling you no?" he asked with a grin. "Must be horrible, having a girl say no to you. What's that like?"

Dean rolled his eyes looking at his brother with an agitated look. He knew that his brother meant it in all good fun, but when it came to a hunt like this that Bobby was sending them on, he had to admit it had him worrying some.

Sam chuckled. "You might be right," he gestured to the two girls by the car already parked in the lot. "They look like they fit Bobby's description?"

Dean looked over seeing the two of them. "They look like the girls he was talking about."

Sam nodded. "Let's go then," he said as he moved to get out of the car. Dean slowly got out of the car. Sam got out of the car as he headed towards the girls slowly. Dean got out of the car and stretched some before following his brother.

Sam walked over to the girls as they talked amongst themselves in the parking lot. "Hey," he called to them. "Excuse me."

Blaire started to nod to her friends comment as she looked over, hearing Sam. "Not interested sweetheart, you couldn't afford our fees." she called to him.

Eva groaned. "Seriously is that what you come up with every single time?"

Dean walked over to the girls. "Funny... you sound exactly like the girl I talked to on the phone."

"I think it's funny." Blaire said with a grin to Eva and the green-eyed man. She looked over at him fully. "Funny, you sound a lot sexier over the phone," she said as she crossed her arms.

Sam looked over at his brother, pursing his lips softly as he took a soft breath. Perhaps they weren't the right girls and he and Dean were just bothering two strangers.

Dean rolled his eyes as he looked at them. He didn't expect all this bite from two girls that were probably too young for the job.

Eva looked at the brothers. "Who the bloody hell are you two." She questioned as she gripped her bag tightly.

Blaire smirked as she looked the pair over carefully, giving both brothers a once over, studying them with a grin playing on her features.

"I'm Sam Winchester, this is my older brother Dean Winchester," Sam said to them. "Bobby sent us, to help."

Eva pursed her lips together. She looked over at her friend, her brows furrowing together.

Dean stuck his hands in his pockets as he looked at the two of them. He was unsure of the whole thing of helping these girls. They seemed a bit ungrateful of them being there.

"Right the help we don't need," Blaire said to them. "I'm Blaire and that's Eva. And now that you came, you asked us if we need help, we're saying no, now the two of you can be on your merry way. Nice meeting you."

Sam looked at his brother, unsure of what to say. Bobby wanted them on this case, and the last thing either brother wanted was to disobey Bobby's orders.

"That's not going to happen."

Eva let out a breath and looked at Blaire. "Remember what I told you about this hunt." Eva warned her friend. "It goes against the cycle."

Blaire looked at her friend. "Now you want help?" she asked Eva as she gritted her teeth slightly.

Sam pursed his lips softly, looking at the taller one of the pair, studying her as he bit his lower lip. He wondered why she seemed more open to the help than the other girl.

"We don't know what type of werewolf it is if it is going against the full moon cycle."

Dean looked between the two girls standing in front of him and his brother.

Blaire took a breath. "Fine. They can help. Until we don't need their help and we can finish this on our own."

Eva firmly nodded her head. "Let's get to researching."

Dean wrinkled his nose. One of the things he hated about hunting was the researching part of it.

Sam nodded softly as he took a soft breath, looking over at his brother with a slightly amused look.

Blaire smirked. "Looks like green eyes can't wait to get started on researching." she commented as she looked at the older of the two brothers.

Eva huffed and shoved her friend's bag to her. "And knowing you, you don't want to either."

Dean huffed. "We sharing a room?"

Sam looked over at the girls, wondering if they'd be sharing a room for the night or however long they'd be staying there.

Blaire grabbed her bag. "I'm not doing any research now that we have these two, let them do it all," she said to Eva with a smile. "Yes green eyes, we're sharing a room, if you've got to do any self-pleasuring, do it in the bathroom will you?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to be doing that." Dean said looking at Blaire with a sour look on his face. He didn't like Blaire's snarky attitude towards him and his brother. They were there to help and not be treated like fools and research mules.

"You know I do research. Now mind leading us to the room?" Eva said looking at her friend with a slight look of agitation of her face.

Sam chuckled softly as he looked down softly, trying to avoid eye contact Eva as much as he could.

Blaire nodded as she walked towards the room she got for them, carrying her duffel over her own shoulder. She smiled to herself as she thought about the idea of sharing a room with two other hunters.

Eva slung her bag over her shoulder as she began to follow her friend.

Dean grabbed his bag off of the ground and tossed Sam his duffel. He began to follow the two girls. He wasn't sure how it was going to work, but he knew that it was going to be interesting that was for sure sharing a room with girls.

Blaire walked to the room as she took the key out, opening the motel room door for the four of them as she stepped inside the room slowly.

Sam grabbed his bag quickly from his brother as he took a breath. He followed the pair towards the hotel room slowly as he looked around.

Eva walked with her friend towards the room with her lips pursed together into a thin line.

Dean followed behind the girls knowing that soon enough that they would be learning about one another in a ways that he didn't want to know about fellow hunters.

Sam walked with Dean to the motel room slowly, as he looked around biting his lip at how the sleeping arrangements would work. He almost wanted to suggest to his brother that they should get their own room.

Eva slowly walked in behind her looking at he room.

Dean slowly followed making sure that his pace wasn't going to slow the group down from getting into the room and working around the issues between the four of them before they went out to hunt whatever monster was lurking in this town.

Blaire put her bag down as she took a soft breath. "You want me to grab some food?" she asked looking at Eva as she placed her hands on her hips.

Eva moved around the room putting her bag down and opened it up. Her lips were pursed together. She looked up. "Where you planning on going?" Eva questioned as she rummaged through her bag finding her laptop.

Dean put his duffel down onto the floor.

"Burgers?" Blaire asked her friend with a smile.

Sam looked over at his brother wondering if the girls would want to eat with them or if this was strictly business.

Eva nodded her head. "Sounds fine. Ask them if they would like any."

Dean flopped down onto the couch letting out a breath.

Blaire gave Eva a look. "Do I have to?" she asked with a whine.

Sam arched a brow as he looked at his brother already getting comfortable in a room they were sharing with hunters they barely knew.

"Yes." Eva said with a breath. "It's the polite thing to do." She tossed Blaire her keys.

"Burgers sound great." Dean mused.

Blaire caught the keys. She took a breath. "Well then green eyes, you can come with me to get the burgers," she said to him as she walked to the door.

Sam pursed his lips softly and nodded his head looking at the girls.

Dean got up off of the couch stretching out some, his back popping as he did so.

"Don't scratch it."

"This isn't my first rodeo Eva, I got it." Blaire said to her friend as she opened the door. "We'll be back."

Sam watched his brother, with a wondering gaze.

Dean followed Blaire out of the motel room, leaving Eva and Sam alone. Eva let out a breath.

Sam pursed his lips softly. "Your friend doesn't seem to like working with other hunters much," he noted softly.

"She doesn't and I don't either."

"My brother and I are only here to help," Sam told her softly.

"Yeah we know. We just don't work well with others." Eva said as she got her laptop out

Sam nodded softly. "We don't want to take point on your case, like your friend said, we're just back up." he said to her.

Eva let out a breath as she sat down.

"What do you guys know so far?" Sam asked her as he sat down.

"Hearts ripped out... And it goes against the full moon."

Sam took a soft breath. "So you're thinking it's more than a werewolf?"

"Yes." Eva said confirming what she thought it was. But what worried her was what was it besides a werewolf?

Sam nodded. "Which is why Bobby wants you to have backup."

"We only thought it was a werewolf case at first..." Eva let out a breath. "Which Bobby knows not to bother us about. Because I'm one of the best damn werewolf hunters out there."

Sam nodded softly. "Right, of course." he said gently. "But now that's it's more than just a werewolf case, you're going to want some sort of backup."

Eva huffed as she began to type on her computer. "We don't really have much of a choice."

Sam pursed his lips softly. "You can use my brother and I any way you need us for the case."

"I don't like using people."

"We'll we are here to help, me and Dean, we know a lot about hunting, we can help if you'd like that."

"And I look like someone who doesn't know a lot about hunting?" Eva questioned as she looked up at him.

"That's not what I said, I'm just saying Dean and I have a lot of resources that can help you guys if you need it."

Eva held up her own journal. "Have information in this, but I didn't find anything of a werewolf going out of control during a waning moon. Have you?"

"Can't say we've come across it." Sam said to her.

"Then you admit that this is odd that it has to be something much stranger."

Sam nodded. "It's unheard of yes."

Eva nodded her head firmly. "So far three girls have been killed. Normal werewolf attacks." Eva explained to him.

Sam nodded softly. "The werewolf have a type?"

"Blonde and scantily dressed."

Sam nodded. "Like your friend?"

Eva gave him a sour look. "Yes, and me too." She pointed at her blonde locks. Eva brought up the three victims onto her laptop. "Looks like they all worked in clubs too in town. No one would expect an attack at two or three o'clock in the morning."

"I think your friend is a little more scantily dressed than yourself," Sam said to her as he looked at the laptop. "Poor girls, snatched right after work and killed."

"My friend is more of a party girl than I am. I rather have every body part covered." She said as she looked at her computer screen. "Hopefully we won't have another killing tonight..."

Sam nodded softly. "Hopefully." he said softly as he leaned back softly.

Eva let out a soft breath as she rubbed her face softly.

Sam took a soft breath as he looked at the pictures of the victims, shaking his head as he reviewed the notes the girls made already for this case.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 1 of Just Friends Right? Please leave a review and let us know what you guys think. Reviews help us keep going and knowing what you, our readers think is always an amazing thing. Until next time guys.


	3. Chapter Two

RHG: Welcome to Chapter 2 of Just Friends Right? We can tell by your reviews that you guys are enjoying this fic very much and it makes us very happy to know that you guys are loving it.

BB: We love the comments y'all are leaving, and we're excited to see where you think we'll be taking this story & these characters! So without further ado, Chapter 2!

**Chapter Two**

Blaire walked out of the motel room to Eva's green Tasmin, shielding her eyes from the sun with one hand as she went to unlock the carefully with the set of keys that Eva had given her, in her other hand.

Dean followed Blaire outside towards the car with his lips pursed together. He looked at the car with his brows furrowed. He had to admit that it was a pretty nice car that the girls had. It was different than his own car, Baby.

Blaire got into Eva's car as she started it up. She took a breath as she buckled her seatbelt carefully, fixing the rear view mirror to the way she liked it. She waited for Dean to get into the car as she placed one hand on the wheel and the other on the gear shift.

Dean got into the car with her looking around the interior of the car. He knew whoever the owner was they were like him and loved their car with a passion.

Pulling out of the parking lot, Blaire looked over her shoulder for incoming traffic as soon as Dean got in and closed the door to the Green Tasmin. Making a right onto the road, she pulled into one of the lanes as she drove further into the town.

Dean looked out the window as Blaire drove down the road. He didn't want to upset with her with him talking. That was the last thing that he wanted and he was sure that his mouth would indeed get him into trouble if he wasn't careful.

Blaire took a breath as she gripped the wheel with both hands, looking on the road for a diner. She pursed her lips, as she chewed her lower lip softly.

"So you really don't want help for this hunt." Dean said as he continued to look out the window. He knew that it was the case with how the girls were acting around him and his brother.

"We're perfectly capable of handling this hunt on our own, I don't see why Bobby is worried we can't." Blaire said to him as she released her lip from between her teeth.

"We don't want to take your hunt. We just want to help so Bobby isn't on us... I doubt you want him on the two of you... he's stubborn like that."

"I happen to know something about stubbornness." she mused softly. Blaire was around stubborn all the time, between her friend and their mentor Bobby, there was more than enough stubborn for Blaire to handle.

"Please just let us help you."

Blaire took a breath as she chose not to answer. "So you and your brother, been hunting a long time?" she asked.

"My brother, he was in college for a while... but came back... we've been hunting since we were old enough to learn."

Blaire nodded softly as she listened to him talk while she drove down the road.

"Our father kind of drilled it into us..." He admitted softly. "What about you and your friend?"

Blaire nodded gently. "I know the feeling," she said softly. "My parents taught me what I know, and when they died Eva's father took me in, and taught me what he knew. We've been hunting together ever since." Blaire pursed her lips lightly as she looked at the road. She didn't know why she was telling Dean as much as she had about her personal life. This was a simple hunt, and once it was over the boys would be gone, yet Blaire would have told him more had he asked her to.

Dean nodded his head knowing what it felt like to be hunting for so long. He could easily tell by the way that she talked that she didn't have much of a childhood and that was one thing that he had done his best to give Sammy even though he, himself, never really had a good childhood with his father constantly hunting.

Blaire nodded slowly as she pulled into the lot of the family friendly looking diner. She looked over at the diner as she smiled slightly at the shiny green sign that decorated the window flashing _OPEN_.

Dean looked up at the diner with a curious gaze. He knew that food in their bellies would help with some of the issues that were going on. Perhaps build a trust up that the four of them needed. He knew the girls didn't trust them and hell he and Sam didn't trust those girls. So this was the next best thing to fix things that was already causing a rift between the two groups.

Blaire parked as she got out of the car. "You coming pretty boy?" she asked as she looked inside the Tasmin with a slight smile.

Dean got out of the car putting his hands into the pockets of the leather jacket he wore that was once his father's. It was one of the things that he wouldn't give up from his father.

Blaire walked toward the diner as she tucked her hands in her pockets, going to the entrance door opening it as she waited for Dean to step inside the diner before following.

Dean walked with her inside looking around and his eyes scanned her for just a moment. He had to admit that she was a pretty young woman, but the mouth on her, well that would cause problems.

Blaire walked inside as she looked around carefully, grabbing a menu as she looked it over before putting it back down carefully. Dean looked around with his lips pursed together. Blaire walked to the counter, as she took a soft breath. She looked over at Dean curiously studying him briefly, before focusing on finding them someone to take their order.

Dean pursed his lips together as he walked with her to the counter. He had to admit with her clothes they did make her look pretty damn good. His eyes wandered down to her ass and he mentally slapped himself, reminding himself that he couldn't start thinking that way. He couldn't mix business and pleasure. Especially with a girl Bobby asked him to look out for. Bobby would have his ass if he did something like that.

Smiling when she spotted someone, Blaire waved down the waitress so that they could place their order and get back to the motel room as quickly as possible.

Dean stuck his hands in his pockets as he looked away from Blaire. The last thing that he needed was trouble. And he knew that Bobby saw Blaire as a daughter figure, which meant he couldn't get involved.

Blaire pursed her lips as a middle aged brunette waitress came over to them. She smiled to herself when she saw the waitress barely give her the time of day after seeing Dean. Blaire knew Dean was an attractive man, and she was sure the waitress knew it too.

"Can I help you?" the brunette asked through chews of her gum, as she looked at Blaire, before looking over at Dean, gaze lingering slightly longer on him.

"Can we get four burgers to go please?" Blaire asked the waitress with a pressed smile, , trying to get the attention of the waitress back on her and not Dean. Blaire assumed he got this all the time which meant he barely even noticed when someone was staring at him longer than they should be.

Dean smiled as Blaire ordered. "Should we get fries with those?"

Blaire looked over at Dean and nodded. "And four fries please," she told the waitress who nodded, writing down the order.

"It should be ready in ten minutes," she told them with a slight smile, eyes trying to lock with Dean's as she smiled widely at him.

Dean nodded his head hoping that the ten minutes would be done so they could get back to his baby brother and her best friend. He gripped his hands tightly in his pockets as he looked around.

Blaire nodded. "Thanks." she said to the waitress as she stuck her hands in the pockets of her own jacket, taking a gentle breath.

"We need to get anything else while we're out? Beer?" Dean asked as he looked over at her, hoping that she wouldn't shoot the idea down of the beer.

Blaire pursed her lips and nodded. "We could use some beer." she said to him.

Dean nodded his head knowing that was a small victory. At least something that they all had in common. They drank beer.

Blaire looked at Dean. "We'll pick that up on our way back." she told him, before looking away from him slowly.

Dean nodded his head in agreement. Perhaps it would loosen them up. He could only hope that they would be able to loosen the girls up.

Blaire took a breath as she leaned against the counter as they waited. At least this gave her the opportunity to feel out the older Winchester, not that she needed to feel him out when she could already see that he didn't like her or Eva.

Dean rubbed his mouth as they waited in the diner for the food. He looked around. "So what do you fully know about this case?"

"Girls are going missing, hearts ripped out. So we thought werewolf, the only problem is it doesn't follow the full moon cycle."

Dean's brows furrowed. "That is odd and unheard of."

Blaire nodded gently. "We know." she told him with a shrug of her shoulders. Blaire wouldn't admit it, but this case was different and frankly it scared her more than it should have. Not that she would tell Dean her true feelings about this case. If she did it would only confirm that Bobby was right, that the girls needed help. And the last thing she would ever do was admit that she needed two men to save her from this disaster of a case.

Dean took a breath. "So you think it is a lot more than a werewolf." His brows furrowed in confusion. He wanted to know more of what she thought of this case that they were on.

Blaire nodded. "That's one of the theories." she said to him. "The one Eva is insisting on going on, anyways."

Dean nodded his head. "We'll help you figure it out." That was why Bobby had sent them all the way over there to help them. He just hope that they would accept the help from them.

Blaire nodded. "I gathered as much, when you actually showed up." she said in a slightly teasing manner.

"Still mad about us showing up?" Dean mused as he looked at her with a cheeky boyish smile.

"We'll see," she said as she looked at him. "When you and your brother screw up, then I'll be mad."

Dean nodded his head. He knew that they would be on a big hit list besides Blaire's. There was also Bobby having their asses if something happened to the girls.

Blaire took a breath as she looked around the diner carefully, watching the older gentleman that was seated in the corner of the diner.

"We won't mess up." Dean said hoping to ease her mind. He had a feeling that they wouldn't mess up. They couldn't go in half cocked and trying to save the world.

"Yeah, we don't know you, and I don't trust you."

Dean gave her a sour look. That smarted a lot. Not to trust him and his brother, but then again he had heard it in the past when Jo had snuck out on a hunt and he had gotten in so much trouble with Ellen.

Blaire gave him a slight smirk, as she crossed her arms over her chest, looking around the diner. She studied the pictures plastered over the wall as they waited. The pictures looked homely, perhaps of people that lived in the town or diner regulars. Not that Blaire would ever know about being a regular in any diner, the girls never stayed long enough to be regulars.

"Well I certainly don't trust you and your friend. But here we are."

"Oh and why don't you trust me?" she asked as she turned her head to look at him, her lips tugging upwards.

"We don't work well with others, but here we are... we have to trust one another."

"We just have to make sure that you boys don't get us killed, I don't call that trust."

"And the same way goes around for you two."

"I figured as much. Just because you don't trust me, doesn't mean you shouldn't sleep with me," she said as she looked at him with a smirk. Blaire watched his reaction, seeing how far she could toe the line before he'd react.

Dean gave her a look. "What are you trying to aim at sweetheart. That you want me to sleep with you?"

Blaire smirked as she looked at him. "I'll let you figure that out. I'm a lot of fun in the sheets pretty boy," she said to him as she turned away from him to the waitress who carried their bags of food. She grabbed her wallet as she pulled out a few bills.

Dean smirked. He had to admit that this would be fun for him. "Oh I'm sure we will."

"Not we, you." she said as she looked at him. Blaire smirked as she put the money down for the food as she thanked the waitress before heading to the door with the bags. Blaire already knew what she wanted and in a matter of time, she'd get exactly that.

Dean followed her. "Oh I'm sure that you would want me to be in bed with you."

Blaire smirked as she walked out of the diner. "You look like a fun night, but I get into bed with everyone, just ask Eva. Don't think of yourself as anyone special." she told him as they walked into the parking lot together.

"Oh honey I don't think I am something special." Dean mused. "The two of us could have so much fun." He said with a smile as he walked with her.

Blaire looked over her shoulder at him and smirked. "How much fun?" she asked wondering what he had in mind, as she opened the car door to put the food in.

Dean grinned. "A lot of fun." Dean mused with a smile.

Blaire smiled at that response, putting the food into the car. "What kind of fun?" she asked him with a grin.

Dean moved to start getting into the car. "All sorts of fun."

"You going to leave me guessing green eyes?"

"Anything you want." He said with a smile, stopping in his tracks as he moved back towards her.

Blaire looked back at him as she smiled, biting her lower lip lightly. "You like being told what to do hunter?" she asked Dean in a slight teasing tone.

Dean gave her a look and pressed her up against the car. His pupils began to dilate as he looked at her. He knew that there was no way that he would be able to win this battle.

Blaire smirked as she looked up at him. "Or maybe you prefer to be the one bossing the girls you sleep with around?" She asked as she rolled her hips against his, watching his reaction to see what made his lower half tick.

Dean put his hands on her hips. "Which do you prefer sweetheart?" He mused as he looked at her. His heart started to race as he became more and more entwined with how he felt about the whole idea of simply being near her.

"There are a lot of things I like in a friend with benefits arrangement. But, I think you know exactly which one I prefer," she said to him with a grin. "Sir." Blaire added as she watched to see his reaction to the name.

Dean gripped her hips tighter. Bedroom nicknames were one of the things that made all his thoughts rush to one place. He was nearly done for, just being called sir.

Blaire grinned at the way he reacted, rolling her hips again in his hands. "Oh, is that the kind of fun that gets you off?" she asked with a smirk as she glanced around the parking lot briefly wondering if they could do more out here without getting caught. Though getting caught did turn her on and perhaps Dean would feel the same way about it. .

Dean smirked softly before pulling away from her. "Can't do anything here."

Blaire groaned softly as she looked at him, all the sensations she felt when he touched her disappearing as quickly as they emerged. The heat his body emitted gone and Blaire was left feeling cooler than she had before. "This isn't over." she said as she looked up into his eyes.

Dean grinned a boyish smile.

Blaire looked at him. "Get in the car." she said with a smile as she moved to the driver's side.

Dean smiled as he got into the car following her orders, knowing that they needed to get the food back to the motel where Sam and Eva were waiting. There was no doubt in his mind that they were probably hungry. But he knew this wasn't the end for him and Blaire, it would only be a matter of time before he got to touch all of her.

Blaire smirked as she got into the car, knowing she'd won a small victory with him in the parking lot. Now that Blaire had a small taste of him, she wanted - no needed more of him, all of him. She needed to feel his breath against her skin and his hands wrapped tightly around her hips again. And she would get it, she always did.


	4. Chapter Three

Authoress Note:

RHG: Welcome to Chapter 3 of Just Friends Right? Your reveiws mean a lot to us and it is letting us know that you guys are enjoying this story as much as we are enjoying writing it. Things are about to get very rocky in this chapter, but we won't reveal what it is you're gonna have to read and find out what it is.

BB: We can't wait to reveal more and more twists and turns to the story in this chapter, so without further ado, Chapter Three!

Chapter Three

Back at the motel room, Eva pursed her lips together as she typed on her laptop. A pair of black big rimmed glasses were perched upon her nose so she could read.

Sam took a breath as he flipped through the papers that he had. "Find anything?"

"Nothing other than these girls worked at bars." She said as she looked up.

Sam nodded softly. "And no traces of who is responsible for the killings either?" he asked her.

"No... we're going to have to go to the morgue when they're open in the morning... see if we can figure it out and hope that another person doesn't get killed."

Sam took a breath and nodded. "Okay." he said softly. "So we get to the morgue and check out what we can and hopefully get some information that way?"

"Yes." Eva let out a frustrated breath. "I don't really know what else to do other than that."

Sam nodded softly. "Okay, so we'll figure it out tomorrow then." he said softly. "When we go to the morgue."

"Yeah and we can only hope that this doesn't happen tonight..."

Sam nodded. "It won't. What are the time intervals between each death?"

"Three deaths all in three days... seems to be between 2 and 3 AM."

Sam nodded. "Maybe we'll get lucky and nothing will happen tonight."

Eva let out a breath. "We can't be sure..."

"You have to have a little faith Eva." Sam said to her.

"I have no faith. This is a dangerous case."

Sam pursed his lips and nodded. "Right," he said softly. "Your friend and my brother going to be back soon?"

"Should be. It doesn't take that long to get burgers."

Sam nodded softly. "Unless they had to take a pit stop." he said with a shake of his head.

"For what? I thought I said something pretty simple. Food and nothing else."

Sam chuckled. "You don't know my brother," he said to her.

Eva wrinkled her nose. "Never mind. I don't want to know what you're trying to say."

Sam chuckled as he nodded. "Yeah," he said softly.

"I rather keep myself from ever hearing that type of thing. Not my type of thing." Eva said as she got up from her computer removing the glasses she wore.

"No?" Sam asked her curiously.

"No... that's Blaire's thing... even though I've heard it countless times... to lose it."

Sam nodded softly. "I can understand that." he offered her gently.

Eva turned and looked at him with her brow raised.

"You probably don't want to hear about it." Sam said to her. "I hear about it all the time from Dean, it gets annoying."

"You got it right. I don't."

Sam nodded softly, looking at Eva as he pursed his lips wondering if they had more in common than just the fact that their hunting partners think more with their bodies than the head on their shoulders.

"And your brother better not start because I get enough of it from my friend."

Sam nodded. "I'll mention it to him to tone it down."

Eva let out a breath as she moved around the room moving past him quickly.

Sam moved out of her way. "You okay?" he asked her.

"I can't tell you…" She muttered as she walked to her suitcase.

"You can't tell me?" Sam asked her in confusion.

"I can't tell you what's wrong with me okay?" She said her eyes wide with fear. "It's not like you would understand."

Sam looked at her. "Right, I shouldn't have asked. It's not my business."

Eva took a breath as she accidentally dropped her notebook onto the floor.

Sam moved to help her pick up the notebook.

Eva's hand brushed against his and she jerked away. A scared cry left her lips and her eyes screwed shut.

"Eva? Are you okay?" Sam asked her worriedly as he pulled his hand away.

Eva body trembled as she backed away not even realizing she was that close to the coffee table behind her.

"Eva?" Sam asked her. "Are you okay?"

Eva tripped backwards over the table. A sob escaped her lips.

"Eva?" he asked quickly as he moved to grab her from falling backwards.

Eva let out a scream of agony as his hand touched her skin. Her eyes shot open as flashes of some memories went through his mind. Eva struggled against his hold.

Sam pulled back quickly once she was straightened out. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

Tears fell down her cheeks. "Don't touch me..." She darted to the couch. "Just please don't touch me again."

Sam stepped back. "I'm sorry." he said softly as he moved away from her.

Eva let out a choked sob trying to cope with what she had seen. She never had seen so much blood and gore in her life and it was damn near haunting and burning into her mind like it was a cattle prod poking and burning the skin leaving an imprint.

Sam looked down softly, tucking his hands in his pockets, as the motel door lock clicked a few times. He shifted on his feet as he stood a few feet away from Eva, unsure of what to do to help her. Hell, he didn't even know what happened to make her react that way.

Eva tangled her hands tinto her hair as more choked sobs came from her lips. She needed to try and unwind her mind so she wasn't so much on a high with the whole thing. Sam touching her scared her in ways that should've never happened. Her heart pounded in her chest hard making it more difficult for her to breath.

Outside of the motel room, Blaire and Dean stood holding the bags of food and beer. Fishing the key out of her pocket, Blaire unlocked the motel door with her free hand. Dean followed her and opened the door for her. Blaire walked into the motel room as her eyes widened. "What happened?" she asked them quickly.

Sam looked over seeing his brother and Blaire walk into the motel room with food bags and beer.

Dean's brows rose as he saw the crying female hunter and his brother looking guilty.

Eva couldn't bring herself to answer as her body trembled.

Blaire put the food bags down on the table in front of the couch, walking over to her friend quickly. "Eva?" She asked softly, looking over at Sam and then back to Eva, wondering what happened while Dean and her were gone.

"I didn't do anything Dean, I only went to pick up her book for her."

Dean blinked a few times. "You only picked up her book. That was all?"

Eva let out a soft sob as she looked at her hands that trembled.

"Our hands touched briefly." Sam said to them, unsure of what caused Eva to react the way she did.

"Your hands what?" Blaire snapped, looking up sharply at Sam as she gritted her teeth.

"Touched, barely. And then she was going to fall so I grabbed her before she fell."

Blaire stalked over to Sam, hands balling into fists as she stood her ground in front of the much taller brother of the two. "You touched her?"

"Whoa whoa wait what?"

Eva sobbed softly.

"Why the hell would you touch her?"

"She was going to fall over, I didn't want her to fall." Sam said looking at Blaire as he shifted slightly under her narrowed gaze.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean said looking at Blaire. "A touch wouldn't do that to someone." He pointed at Eva.

Blaire looked over at Dean. "If you're her, a touch would do that to you," she said to him with gritted teeth.

Eva curled up on the couch into a little ball.

Dean looked at her. "That's not normal."

Blaire took a breath. She rubbed her mouth. "It is for her." she said gently. "We were nineteen the first time it happened. I call it a gift, she calls it a curse. Any skin contact for her, and she gets visions, past and future."

Sam took a breath.

"Don't know what happened in your life, but it looks like it scared her half to death." she said to Sam.

Eva sobbed softly gripping her hands tightly together on her lap. She could hardly hear what was going on around her. A few tears slid down her cheeks causing her to wipe them away quickly. Her eyes darted around nervously as she tried to calm herself.

"A thing like that doesn't pop up unless..." He looked at his brother.

Blaire moved to her best friends side, as she tried to comfort her the best she could. She took a soft breath as she looked Eva over carefully.

Sam looked at his brother. "You don't think it could be the same thing?" he asked Dean softly.

Eva tried her best to get herself under control of the whole thing. She was afraid of what was going to happen if he touched her again or if Blaire did so. Her mind was so jumbled that she couldn't sort through it.

Dean took a breath. "Perhaps. He was everywhere..."

Blaire wrapped an arm around her friend gently as she rubbed the covered part of her arm.

Sam took a breath. He rubbed his mouth. "It's possible."

Eva sniffled softly as she slowly began to calm down in Blaire's hold. She slowly felt the energy and the fight or flight nerves slowly dwindle down as she sat with Blaire as she knew her friend was trying her best to soothe her in a way that no one else could.

Dean took a breath. "Great how many more are out there... the only way we can know is if we ask her about a fire at six months old..."

"You're okay Eva, you're okay." Blaire said gently. "We brought food, we're going to eat and you're going to get some rest."

"We can't ask that Dean, look at her, not now." Sam said to his brother.

Eva sniffled softly as she looked up wiping her tears. She was now hearing the conversation more which worried her of what she had missed in the conversation that the two boys were having with one another.

Dean nodded his head. "But it doesn't fit... at 19 her gift showed up... That's something that's odd."

Blaire took a breath. "I'm sure you're hungry, I got your favourite."

"We'll ask later Dean, we caused enough problems already."

"I'm not really hungry." She said as her voice came out weakly. "Bed sounds good..."

"I know." Dean said rolling his eyes.

Blaire took a breath and nodded. "Let's get you into bed then." she said to her friend softly. "Come on." she said gently.

Sam rubbed his mouth softly.

Eva nodded her head softly. "I got it..." Eva said sniffling some as she shakily stood up on her legs.

Dean looked away with his lips pursed together into a thin line. He wasn't so sure that she had it or not. Her legs were shaky and he knew that it wasn't going to end well if she fell down due to the shaky leg.

Blaire nodded as she moved to help Eva up off the floor and towards the bed to rest.

Sam looked down softly as he clasped his hands together tightly, pursing his lips together lightly.

Eva sniffled softly wiping her eyes with the palm of her hands as she slowly made her way towards the bed where she was going to rest.

Dean slowly went to the couch knowing that it was best to stay out of the way.

Blaire helped Eva to the bed as she rolled down the covers for her friend, watching her carefully.

Sam slowly walked over to the couch as he took a breath, looking up at Eva and Blaire.

Eva kicked her boots off before crawling into the bed. She curled up onto her side gripping her knees tightly to her chest.

Dean pursed his lips together as he watched. He had never seen a girl being this emotional and he wouldn't admit it out loud, but it scared the hell out of him.

Blaire covered Eva softly when she got into the bed. "Sleep okay?" she told her friend gently..

Sam rubbed his mouth as he watched the two girls, wondering if Blaire had to deal with Eva being like this before.

Eva curled up under the blankets. "Yeah." Her voice came out real soft knowing that it sounded almost childlike due to how scared she was.

Dean took a breath as he watched. He slowly sat down on the couch as he watched Eva shift around some on the bed.

Blaire nodded. "You better, sleep, I can see when you don't," she teased her friend with a soft smile. "Don't try to lie to me about sleeping."

Sam looked away as he pursed his lips, not wanting to get caught staring at Eva.

Eva flipped her friend off and began to drift off to sleep.

Dean grabbed one of the beers that they had gotten and took a long drink from it.

Blaire smiled as she kissed her friends head softly before she headed back to where the brothers were sitting.

Sam looked at his brother, as he slowly moved to take a seat on the couch. He looked up as Blaire walked towards them.

Dean pursed his lips together as he looked at Blaire.

Blaire looked at them. "I can't tell if you're mad or confused." she mused as she took a seat on the couch beside Dean, as she grabbed her burger.

"What was that?" Sam asked Blaire. "I've never seen anything like that before, and we've seen a lot of things."

"Yeah what was that."

Blaire took a bit of her burger. "Which part?" she asked, looking at them as she ate slowly.

Sam looked at her. "You're acting like this is normal." he said to her.

"It is normal."

"No it's not. It's not normal. Not in the least bit."

Blaire looked over at Dean. "You're right it's not normal." she said to him. "To you and your brother at least."

Sam frowned as he looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"We deal with enough weird things. So tell us the truth."

Blaire took a breath. "Eva and I, we're more than just different, we both have powers. I call them gifts, Eva calls hers a curse." she said to them.

Sam pursed his lips. Perhaps the girls were more like him than Dean and he realized. Maybe they'd be able to help each other more than with this one case.

"You're confused Sam." Blaire said as she watched him carefully.

"How'd you know?"

"Like I said, gifts." Blaire said to them, with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"Did a demon come when you or your friend were six months?"

"He killed Eva's mother," Blaire said softly as she looked over at her friend who was sleeping in one of the two beds. "She was just a baby."

"So there was a fire in her nursery?"

Blaire nodded softly. "Yeah," she said slowly as she arched her brow looking at the brothers. "How'd you know?"

Sam took a breath. "The same thing happened to me. I was a baby, Dean was four years old when the fire destroyed our home."

Blaire looked at him. "I knew there was something different. The colours that you emit, I couldn't place it." She said to Sam, nodding gently.

Dean rubbed his mouth softly. "But that doesn't explain everything. You said her's came to be when she was 19?"Dean looked at his brother knowing that Sam needed to say something about his bubbling up at 22.

Sam nodded softly. "Mine didn't show up until I was twenty-two." he explained to Blaire.

Blaire gave them a soft look. "That was the year her father died." she said gently. "She was in a dark place. We all were."

Dean rubbed his mouth. "And what killed him?"

Blaire looked at them. "Werewolf." she said softly as she glanced back over to her friends sleeping form, before looking back to the brothers.

Dean pursed his lips together. "And she never found the werewolf?"

Blaire shook her head. "It's been her vendetta ever since."

Dean pursed his lips together. "So she gets like that from a simple touch..."

Blaire nodded softly. "Yeah," she said gently.

Sam looked at Blaire. "And you?" he asked her.

Dean looked over at her.

"What about me?" Blaire asked as she went to grab a beer off the table carefully. The last thing she wanted was for the brothers to find out she had gifts just like Eva.

"You mentioned gifts? And colours?" Sam said as he looked at her. "Do you have supernatural gifts too?"

"Yeah, what about the colours Sam?" Blaire asked as she looked between the brothers.

"What is your gift?" Dean questioned as he looked at her. He was wondering what her gift was. They had quickly found out what Eva's were and he couldn't help but wonder what Blaire's were.

Blaire gave them a smile as she took another bite of her burger. She watched as she debated in her head if she should tell them about her own gifts.

Sam looked at her, hoping Blaire would be honest with them and tell them the truth about herself, despite not really knowing the brothers. It would be a lot to ask of her, to tell them the truth about herself.

"I can see things, about people, gives me a sense about how they're feeling, if they're lying to me, what they really want," she said to them with a smile.

"Sounds like torture." Dean muttered as he began to eat his food.

Blaire nodded softly. "For Eva it is," she said softly. "For me, I like knowing how people feel, no one can ever lie to me."

Sam pursed his lips softly. "You see them all the time?"

Blaire nodded softly. "Normal people call them aura's, what I can see."

"So you can tell we're not lying... And how bad Sammy feels right now?"

Blaire nodded. "Yeah," she said softly.

Sam nodded gently. "I never meant to upset Eva."

Dean took a breath. "We'll help you and we will be out of your hair after."

Blaire nodded softly. "Wouldn't expect anything different." she said to him.

"We're only here to help." Sam told her gently, knowing Bobby wanted the boys on this case with the girls, for their own safety and protection.

"And Dean, I also know exactly what turns you on based on your aura." she said with a smirk as she finished her burger.

Dean looked over at her as his eyes grew dark.

Sam hid a chuckle behind his hand as he watched his brother.

Blaire smirked as she went to reach for a beer. "It's interesting really, helps me to know exactly what pleases someone the most when I screw them." she said with a smile as she looked at Dean. "You Dean, you were too easy."

Dean gave her a look. He didn't think that he was that easy to figure out. Or was he? He had never met a girl like her and it bothered him that she already knew so much about him, just by looking at him.

Blaire smiled as she moved to open the beer. "What?" she asked him.

Sam watched his brother, arching a brow wondering what was going through his brothers head.

"That's wrong to have a gift like that."

"Don't like the fact I know what turns you on just by looking at your aura?" she asked with a smirk. "It is helpful, when we talk to people about cases, whether or not they're lying to us."

Dean huffed some crossing his arms, looking at her with pure agitation on his face.

Blaire smiled as she took a swing of her beer. Her eyes lingered on Dean slightly before she leaned back on the couch slowly.

Sam watched with pursed lips, looking down at the half eaten burger in his lap. He took a soft breath, moving to wrap it back up.

Dean took a breath as he looked down. He brought the bottle up to his lips and took a long drink of the beer.

Blaire looked at them. "What?" she asked the brothers.

"You and your friend are special children." Dean said as he looked up at Blaire. He wasn't sure if they knew yet, but telling them was better than them finding out the hard way.

Blaire nodded. "I wouldn't call us special, by any stretch." she said to Dean. "And we're not children."

"You two aren't alone..."

"I figured as much by the way you two are asking questions." Blaire said pointedly to Dean.

Dean looked at his brother hoping that Sam would be able to help in some way. Special children… they were something that you didn't mess with that was for sure. Two had already died because of the fact they couldn't control their gifts.

Blaire looked at Sam, curious as to what the younger brother had to say to her about being special children and their gruesome childhood.

"He killed our mother too," Sam said softly, as he looked down feeling his throat tighten slightly.

Blaire pursed her lips softly. "I'm sorry," she offered to them gently, not knowing what else to say to the brothers.

"We hope to track down the demon and kill it." Dean explained to Blaire hoping that she would understand where the two of them were coming from on this story.

Blaire nodded. "Of course." she said, giving them a soft smile as she studied the way the brothers aura's changed from when they first met each other.

Dean took a soft breath rubbing his mouth softly. He didn't want to admit it out loud, but with all of the information, all he wanted to do was lay down and sleep for a while.

Blaire pursed her lips. "You guys should probably get some rest." she decided gently as she looked over at her friend carefully. She smiled gratefully when she saw that Eva was still asleep.

Eva muttered something in her sleep as she shifted on the bed onto her side.

Dean took a breath. "We should figure out the sleeping arrangement."

"I'll take the couch." Blaire said softly to the brothers as she put the food they had half eaten back into the bag. She moved the empty beer bottles to the middle of the table so they didn't fall and wake anyone in the middle of the night.

Sam pursed his lips, looking to his brother at the suggestion that Blaire made. There was no way that the two brothers would share a bed, they hadn't shared a bed since they were children and they were not about start now because some girl decided she's take the couch.

"You expect us to take the other bed?" Dean questioned as his brows furrowed. He really didn't fully like that idea. After all she was still a lady even though she was a hunter and he still had respect for women.

"Where else are the two of you going to sleep?" Blaire asked looking at Dean with an arched brow.

"We don't share beds..." Dean said as he gestured to his brother with his thumb.

Blaire rolled her eyes. "Then you can take the couch and I'll sleep on the bed with your brother," she said to Dean.

Sam looked at his brother, wondering what Dean thought of that idea. Sam could only guess that his brother would probably enjoy sleeping next to the blonde woman, that frankly hadn't been giving Dean the time of day. Dean would enjoy it much more than he would.

Dean looked at her. "Why my brother?" He asked with a shocked look on his face. He didn't want to admit it outloud that he wanted to be the one to share Blaire's bed.

"Would you prefer I share a bed with you?" Blaire asked as she smiled, looking over at Dean.

"Yes."

Eva let out a soft whimper as she turned in her sleep.

Blaire looked over at her friend through the corner of her eyes. "What if I said I wanted to sleep with your brother?" she asked him with a smirk.

Sam pursed his lips as he looked over at Eva, frowning worriedly as he watched her toss and turn in her sleep.

Dean glowered some. "You would've jumped him by now." Dean pointed out knowing that was very true. Women always jumped his younger brother if they wanted to sleep with him. Dean wouldn't admit it outloud that he was jealous of thinking of her sharing a bed with his little brother.

Eva shifted some more in her sleep whimpering softly gripping on tightly around her middle. Her whimpers sounded more and more like distress calls in her sleep.

Blaire smirked. "Who says I'm not already thinking about jumping him?" she said to Dean as she stood, looking over at Eva now taking a soft breath, worriedly.

Eva shifted some more as she slept her brows scrunching into fear.

Dean pursed his lips together.

Blaire pursed her lips. "No one gets into the bed with her, she touches you and she wakes up screaming," she said softly as she walked to the second bed. "You're more than welcome to join me, boys, unless the two of you would rather share the couch."

Dean looked at his brother.

Sam took a breath as he looked at his brother. "I'll take the couch?" he said softly to Dean.

Rolling down the covers to the bed, Blaire got into the bed as she kicked off her boots, leaving them nicely beside the bed.

Dean nodded his head. "Okay."

Blaire got under the bed covers as she moved to lay on her side, watching Eva with worried eyes.

Sam took a breath as he looked at Blaire watching her friend and then to Eva, his brow furrowing in worry.

Eva let out a soft whimper as she tossed in the queen size bed.

Dean pursed his lips together as he slowly went to get into the bed with Blaire.

Sam pursed his lips as he watched Eva. He knew to head Blaire's warnings about staying away from her, but it was hard seeing someone go through a nightmare on their own.

Blaire took a soft breath as she looked at Eva, gripping the blankets tightly in her hands to stop herself from going over to her friend.

"You okay?"

Eva whimpered some more as she tossed her body getting close to the edge of the bed.

Blaire looked over at Dean. "I'm fine." she said to him softly. He did not need to know that she was always worried about Eva. And she wasn't going to tell him that she didn't sleep much because she was too busy watching her friend.

Sam watched Eva as he laid down on the couch softly. He took a soft breath as he looked over at the second bed and the woman on it.

Dean gave her a soft look. "I know you're worried about your friend..." He said in a soft tone. He had gone through this with Sam when he had visions while he slept. Of course he understood the worry that Blaire had.

"What gave that away?" Blaire asked him softly.

"The look you have on your face." Dean pointed out. It was clear and obvious with how she acted. He was genuinely worried about Blaire and how she was handling it.

"Why are you looking at my face?" she decided to ask him, arching a brow as she looked over at him.

Dean cleared his throat.

Blaire gave him a look. "Not being able to hold her when the nightmares get bad. It makes me feel like a horrible person. I stay awake most nights and just watch her."

"There should be a way not to touch her skin on skin contact."

"Yeah, there should be, but if there is, I haven't figured it out."

"Can we try something... maybe help her be at ease tonight?"

"Try what Dean?" Blaire asked him. She'd tried all sorts of things with Eva, and none of them worked. The last thing she expected was Dean being so willing to offer his brother's help to calm Eva down.

"Perhaps Sammy wears something on his hands to keep himself from skin on skin contact." He said thinking hoping that in some way that it would be helpful with the squirming young woman. He would do anything to try and help her friend calm and that was including having Sammy join her in bed with a barrier keeping Eva safe so Blaire didn't need to worry.

Blaire looked at Dean. "Like gloves?" she asked as she chewed her lower lip softly. She hadn't thought about gloves, it must of went right over her head when she and Eva were trying to figure out ways to comfort each other.

Dean nodded his head. "Yeah."

Eva whimpered softly in her sleep.

Blaire pursed her lips. "Your brother have a pair?" she asked Dean.

Dean looked at Sam. His brows quirked together hoping that Sam did have a pair of gloves that he could use so Eva could be put at some ease.

Sam looked over at them and nodded. "Yeah in my duffel." he said as he slowly sat up on the couch, gesturing to the duffel bag near the couch.

Blaire nodded. "Get them on and see if that'll work." she said softly as she looked back at her friend.

Dean took a soft breath as he watched. He hoped that this idea of his would work out and Eva would calm.

Eva whimpered softly in her sleep, her eyes screwing up in agony. It was something not easy to watch on any of the hunters.

Sam nodded as he stood, grabbing his gloves from the duffel before walking over to the bed Eva slept on.

Blaire pursed her lips, watching Sam as she gripped the bed sheets tightly in her hands.

Dean watched with his lips pursed together. He hoped that Sammy was able to calm her so they all could get some nice calming sleep and not have her whimpering all night long because that would be something to screw up their sleeping patterns.

Blaire watched as Sam slowly got into the bed. She shifted lightly on the bed as she prepared herself to get up when Eva woke up screaming.

Dean sucked air between his teeth as he watched. He hoped that this would work. He was scared that it wasn't going to work on the 22 year old.

Eva let out a choked sob in her sleep as she shifted some more.

Blaire gripped the blankets tightly, her own knuckles turning white as she watched in anticipation.

Sam slowly got into the bed as he touched Eva's arm lightly. He took a sharp breath as he prepared himself for the worst possible outcome.

"Hey it'll be okay." Dean said softly.

Eva took a sharp intake of air but it left her lungs slowly.

Blaire looked over at Dean. "You don't know that Dean." she said to him. "You don't know that."

Sam took a soft breath as he watched Eva, nervous as he wrapped a careful arm around her.

"It'll be okay." Dean said softly giving Blaire a soft look knowing that she was afraid of the whole thing of Sam joining Eva in the bed.

Eva shifted some in her sleep but no noise came from her.

"How do you know?" she asked him as she glanced over her shoulder at Dean.

Sam laid with her as he held her gently, letting out the breath he felt like he'd been holding in since he first joined Eva in the bed.

"Look." Dean pointed out.

Eva shifted some more and a soft breath came from her lips.

Blaire looked over as she pursed her lips, watching her friend as her brows raised in curiosity, wondering if perhaps the gloves really worked.

Sam let out a soft breath as he rested his head on the second pillow, smiling gently as he looked down at Eva.

"She's not screaming." Blaire said quietly. She gripped the blankets tightly, wondering why she never thought of gloves in the first place. Everything she'd tried before that had never worked, and she'd skipped over the simplest things.

Eva shuffled a bit closer.

Dean's eyes went wide when he saw her shuffle closer to Sam.

Blaire pursed her lips. "Let's hope she sleeps through the night." she said softly to Dean as she watched Eva.

Sam gave her a soft look as he closed his eyes, slowly shifting as he drifted off into a light sleep.

Dean nodded his head. "Come on let's get some rest."

Eva let out a soft breath as she cuddled up to Sam.

Blaire nodded gently as she slowly laid on her side, as she slowly started to close her eyes. Once her eyes closed, sleep washed over her almost instantly.

Dean joined her in the bed letting out a soft breath. He closed his own eyes as he drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter Four

Authoress Note:

RHG: Welcome to Chapter 4 of Just Friends Right? We are so thankful that you guys are enjoying this series and there is more to come. Twists and turns that you guys aren't expecting, but we're so glad that you all are enjoying it.

BB : We took the comments you left us and really applied them to this next chapter! So hopefully you enjoy it as much as we liked writing it! We'd also like to thank & dedicate this chapter to our faithful readers ( hardygirl87, GetTheSaltGirl, Romance lover, Skellington, Kitty Chan!). We love you guys & the reviews you leave! Without further ado, chapter four.

**Chapter Four **

As light poured into the motel room through the curtains, the four hunters all slept soundly in their respective beds. Blaire rolled over in the bed as she slept lightly, shifting closer to the warmth that Dean radiated under the covers.

Sam shifted on the bed as he slept, head resting lightly a top of Eva's head as he rested in the same position he went to bed in.

Dean slowly woke up. He let out a soft yawn stretching out some causing his back to pop some.

Eva shifted closer to Sam her arm wrapped around his middle cuddling up to him in her sleep, he was warm and Eva always went to warmth when she slept.

Blaire slowly moved away from Dean and his warmth going back to her side of the bed, as she slowly started to wake up.

Sam slept as he slowly started to wake from his sleep. He shifted lightly on the bed, feeling Eva curled up pretty close to him.

Dean let out a soft groan rubbing his eyes tiredly as he blinked a few times to get his eyes adjusted to the light.

Eva took a tired sleepy breath shifting some more as she tried to get more comfortable.

Blaire slowly moved to sit up on the bed as she reached her arms up, stretching out slightly as she groaned when she heard her shoulders pop.

Sam opened his eyes slowly, smiling gently when he looked down at where Eva slept peacefully on the bed.

Dean tiredly stretched out.

Eva shifted some more.

Blaire rubbed her eyes softly, opening them carefully. Her eyes adjusted to the light as she looked around the motel room carefully. She'd felt better and more rested that she had ever been since the pair had been hunting alone. Blaire supposed she had to thank Dean and Sam for helping the girls get at least one night of good sleep.

Sam slowly moved to sit up, trying not to jar Eva in any way. The last thing he wanted was to wake her from what seemed to be one of the first peaceful sleeps she's had in a long time.

Eva let out a soft moan in her sleep shifting some more in her sleep.

Blaire looked over at Eva as she took a soft breath, slowly getting out of the bed. Out of habit, her eyes scanned her best friends sleeping figure to make sure she was okay.

Sam gave Eva a soft look, slowly moving to shift her comfortably on the bed so she didn't wake up once he got out of the bed.

Dean stretched out. "Made it through the night." He said with a small smile. He was glad that her best friend was able to sleep through the night without any problems. He could tell that she looked rather comfortable.

Eva mumbled softly in her sleep shifting some on the bed turning some burying her face into the pillow .

Blaire nodded softly. "Yeah." she said softly. "Thank you," she said softly to Dean. Whether or not he knew it, she truly was thankful that the brothers had stayed the night with the girls.

Sam slowly shifted off of the bed as he stood carefully, fixing the covers to the bed so that Eva didn't know he was ever in the bed with her.

Dean smiled softly. He knew that they had done a good job by having Sam sleep next to her.

Eva let out a soft groan as she slowly began to wake up. Her hand went to her eyes shielding them from the sun. She slowly sat up in the bed with a yawn.

Blaire slowly moved to get out of the bed, twisting her torso as she stretched out a little more. Rolling her shoulders, Blaire headed over to her bag, stepping lightly to avoid waking up Eva.

Dean pursed his lips together. His heart pounded in his chest hoping that she didn't realize that Sam had been in bed with her.

Eva's eyes slowly fluttered open as she stretched out some popping out the kinks in her back.

Blaire walked towards her bag, as she slowly unzipped the canvas duffel. She dug through her things, looking for what she'd need during the day.

Sam looked over at Eva as he took off his gloves before she saw that he ever had them on. Sam slowly walked towards his bag. He pursed his lips lightly, putting the gloves at the bottom of his bag under his clothes carefully.

Dean got out of the bed stretching out some popping his back once again. A soft moan came from his lips.

Eva rubbed her eyes tiredly looking around.

Blaire pulled some fresh clothes out of her bag, as she laid them over the duffel. She ran a hand tiredly through her hair as she started to get changed in the room.

Eva yawned softly slowly coming to seeing that her best friend was already awake.

Dean went through his duffel bag grabbing his clothes for the day.

Sam dug through his own bag as he took a soft breath, pulling out a flannel and a fresh pair of jeans as he ran a hand through his hair to smooth it out.

Blaire took her shirt off, tossing it beside her bag as she changed freely in front of the brother and Eva.

Eva slowly sat up in bed. "Seriously... changing in front of two men, Blaire..." Eva said her voice laced over with sleep.

Dean looked over seeing Blaire removing her shirt.

"Free show for them," Blaire said with a smirk, looking over to where her best friend sat in the second bed. "It's not like I haven't changed in front of you or strangers before Eva."

Sam looked away as he took a breath, shifting on his feet uncomfortably. He glanced up at his brother to gage his reaction to the situation.

Eva simply shook her head. She hated it when her friend always thought it was something fun for her to do by changing in front of guys.

Dean watched Blaire change a smile on his face as she changed her clothes.

"You are the worst." Eva said shaking her head again as she slowly went to get up out of the bed.

"Dean's enjoying it," Blaire said with a smile as she unbuttoned the pants she wore. "No harm if we're all hunters Eva."

Sam looked away as he continued to pull a few things from his bag. "Come on Dean." he said to his brother.

Dean grinned as he watched. He enjoyed the skin that was being exposed and he couldn't help, but wonder what it would feel like if he ran his hands lightly over her soft skin.

Eva scoffed as she slowly got up. "No one shared the bed with me did they?"

Blaire looked over at her friend as she pushed her jeans off her legs.

Sam flushed as he looked away quickly, moving to occupy himself with something else to avoid answering the question.

"Last I saw, Sam was on the couch and Dean's boner was poking me all night." Blaire said with a shrug.

Dean cleared his throat.

Eva stretched out as she got up out of the bed. "I swore I felt something warm sleeping next to me."

Blaire smirked. "Enjoying the view Dean? Bet you want to be pushing my jeans off my legs instead."

Sam took a soft breath as he glanced shyly over at Eva before looking to his brother, an annoyed look crossing his features.

Dean groaned softly biting his lower lip as he watched her with a lustful gaze. He knew that this probably would send him to hell if he wasn't careful, or Bobby would end up shooting him and that was something that he didn't want.

Eva took a soft breath shaking her her head. Her friend was just too much at times and knowing that it always led up to something else. Eva knew her friend would end up hooking up with Dean sooner or later.

Blaire smirked as she kicked her jeans. "Want to help me in the bathroom Dean?" she asked as she watched him.

Sam pursed his lips as he shook his head slightly at the pair. They thought exactly the same, and Sam knew it to.

"Would I ever." Dean said with a smile as he looked at her licking his plush lower lip with the tip of his tongue.

"Blaire we're working." Eva said looking at her friend a disgusted look came over her face. Of course her friend would start thinking with her lower half than her brain. Sometimes she wondered why she was the reasonable one of the two.

Blaire smirked as she grabbed a fresh pair of pants. "I can be quick." she said to her friend as she walked towards the bathroom. "Very quick."

Sam looked at his brother with wide eyes. Dean knew they had a case to work on and all his older brother could think about was hooking up with Blaire.

Dean smiled and followed her towards the bathroom knowing that this would be some quick fun between the two of them and honestly he didn't care what his baby brother thought or what her friend thought. This was something that he and Blaire both needed.

Eva groaned and she fought the urge to hit her head with her hand. She wasn't going to be able to change with them using the bathroom for their little fun time and she hated that.

Blaire smirked as she walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open for Dean. She left her shirt on the counter as she waited for Dean with a smile on her features.

Sam watched as he took a breath. He shook his head lightly in disbelief. Of course Dean needed to do this right now, it wasn't like his brother could wait until later tonight.

Dean followed her into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and locking the pair in the bathroom so Sam or Eva couldn't disrupt and try to stop their fun.

"Bloody hell." Eva grumbled as she threw her hands up in agitation.

Sam shook his head lightly. "Unbelievable." he said softly to himself.

Eva sat on the bed rubbing her face softly. She quickly got up off of the bed knowing that it would be only a matter of time before they started going down on one another.

Sam pursed his lips softly. "Does she always do that?" he asked Eva softly.

"Always." She said looking at Sam knowing how Blaire worked.

Sam looked at her. "Seriously? Even on cases?"

Eva let out a breath. "It's how she works."

"Really?" Sam asked.

Eva let out a soft breath.

"Should we leave?"

"Oh bloody hell..." Eva groaned. "I'm going. I'm not about to hear my best friend have sex with your brother." She said as she headed towards the door.

Sam's eyes widened as he nodded. "I'll come with you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 4. Sorry it's a bit short, but we promise that it will get really good in the next part. We hope that you guys enjoyed reading this part and please leave us a review. We love hearing from you guys. Until next time.


	6. Chapter Five

Authoress Note:

RHG: Welcome to Chapter 5 of Just Friends Right? Thank you guys for your wonderful reviews and we will be trying our best to take your guys criticism to help with our writing. We want to try to make your reading experience a wonderful one and not one that is a bumpy and choppy one.

BB: I'd like to apologize to our readers for a late update, life of course gets in the way! Between being sick & working we fell a little behind on editing, but we're back at it and are ready to continue updating at our regular pace! We love hearing what you have to say about the story & how we can continue to improve! We love all the positive feedback we're getting! It gets us motivated to work that much harder on the next chapter!

We'd like to put a formal warning on this chapter as there are some smut scenes throughout this chapter, if you'd like to skip through it or avoid this chapter feel free to! Most definitely rated R!

Chapter Text

Chapter Five

Eva left the room pursing her lips into a thin line her arms wrapping around her middle, before letting out a huff. She didn't know why her friend wanted to have fun instead of focusing on the case that was right in front of them.

Sam walked out of the room with her as he took a soft breath. He looked around, running a hand through his hair as he prepared himself to wait it out until Blaire and Dean were done.

Eva let out a soft groan. "We'll be waiting for a while." She said, letting out a frustrated breath.

Sam looked at her. "Really?" he asked with big eyes. He couldn't believe that his brother needed to get intimate with someone right at this moment, especially in the middle of a hunt.

"Trust me I know my best friend." Eva replied as she walked towards her precious car.

Sam nodded softly. "Hopefully they won't be too long." he offered her softly. He could only hope that his brother and Blaire wouldn't be that long. They had to figure out this case as quickly as possible.

Eva let out a breath. "You're holding your breath on that one... at least she can have fun like that..."

Sam looked at her. "I'm sure you can have fun like that too." he mused as he gave her a gentle look. He hid any facial expressions to indicate surprise that Eva didn't have any type of fun like Blaire and his brother were having only a few hundred feet away from him and Eva.

Eva shook her head. She knew that there would be no way for her to have fun like that due to the fact that she couldn't touch anyone.

"Why couldn't you?" Sam asked her. He bit his lower lip, quirking his brow upwards as he wondered if Eva had ever tried being intimate before and it hadn't gone well for her or the person she was being intimate with.

"You saw what happened last night."

"I'm sure there's a way around it," he offered to her softly. He could only hope for Eva's sake that maybe there would be a way to get past her gift. Sam looked at her, features softening. He couldn't even begin to imagine what she must have had to go through.

Eva shook her head. She knew what Sam was trying to do and it wasn't working. Her arms wrapped around her frame even more in nervousness. No one would know what she went through because she kept it secret. No one needed to know what went through her mind.

Sam gave her a soft look. "I'm sure there's a way for you," he said. Biting his lower lip, he thought about how Eva had to watch her friend live her life while Eva couldn't do anything without seeing visions.

"You make it seem like it is possible. It's not."

"Have you ever tried?"

"Do you really think I want to?" She questioned as she pursed her lips together into a thin line.

"Do you?" Sam asked looking at her. "Want to try?" He added softly.

Eva shook her head. "I don't want to risk it." She said as she stuck her hands into the pockets of her worn out jeans. Her hair was tousled some as the wind slowly picked up. She nibbled on her bottom lip as she walked with the younger Winchester brother.

"Why not try?" Sam asked, tilting his head as his hazel eyes watched her carefully.

Eva shook her head. "And have me spaz out? No..."

"I'm sure there is a way to not spaz out," he offered as he gave her a small smile. "Stop the visions from happening when you touch someone?"

"I doubt it." She said, letting out a soft scoff. "I'm not putting myself through that hell…"

Sam gave her a soft look, tucking his hands in his jacket pocket as the pair stood together outside of the motel room. His jaw ticked slightly, looking over at Eva as he studied her with careful eyes.

Eva shook her head. "I can't. Just simply can't."

Sam nodded softly. "If you say so." he said gently, not wanting to push the subject any further with her. They'd just met and Sam didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable about him pushing and asking questions about getting around her gift.

"If I knew I would've already done it..." She admitted softly. She wanted to be like everyone else, but it caused her heart to ache to know that she would never be allowed to do that.

Sam nodded softly. "Right." he said to her, looking back at the motel room door. He wished he could have given Eva some good news. What she lived with, it wasn't fair and it wasn't right. No one should be isolated and unable to touch anyone.

Eva took a soft breath as she looked down at her feet avoiding his eyes. She didn't want him to think of her as a charity case, which she wasn't. She didn't want to feel the pity of having such a cursed gift.

Sam rubbed his mouth. "You think they're done?" he asked her, looking back at the blonde hunter. "It can't take them that long for a quick romp? Can it?"

"I doubt it..." Eva said, letting out a breath as she looked at the tall dark-haired hunter. "You have no idea how long I wait for her when she decides to do a quick romp in the sack."

Sam chuckled lightly. "You'd be surprised how fast Dean can be." he joked with a slight smile.

Eva gave Sam a sour look, not liking the idea that Sam had brought up how fast his brother was in the bedroom. Her heart squeezed in her chest in envy. Everyone could have that, but she couldn't and it made her bitter.

Sam looked at his hands. "Bad joke, sorry," he said as he tried to hide the flush that started to creep up his cheeks. He cleared his throat before looking back at the motel door.

Eva rolled her eyes at Sam's comment. She didn't need to think about what his brother and her best friend were doing, regardless if it was a bad joke. She never wanted to think of someone else's sex life, because she would never have one.

Sam pursed his lips gently, as he looked around carefully. He didn't know what to do while they waited for Dean and Blaire. Hell, he hadn't expected his brother to just jump on the chance at screwing another hunter while they were on a case.

Eva let out a soft groan rubbing her face softly. She was already frustrated enough and she couldn't take that frustration out in the least bit.

Sam looked at her. "What?" he asked Eva softly. "Is something wrong?"

"We got a lot of work to do and they're..." She trailed off not wanting to finish her sentence her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Back in the motel room, Blaire smirked to herself, putting a hand on the counter as she lifted herself up so that she was seated on the counter. She looked over at Dean as he came in with a smile on features. Blaire smirked as she looked at him. "So why'd you come in here?" she asked him as she licked her lower lip slowly.

Dean came closer to her and leaned down kissing her, his hands going into her hair as his lips moved against hers. He gripped onto her hair tightly as he yanked it softly.

Blaire leaned up as she kissed him back heatedly. Her hands going to the sides of his face, her lips moving against his. She stroked the sides of his face as she smiled lightly against his lips. The way he kissed her made her melt, he was gentle but dominant, passionate but strategic as he kissed her.

Dean moaned softly, his hands moving down her body slowly. He wanted to try and make this last as long as he could.

Blaire moaned as she kissed him. She nipped his lower lip softly with her teeth, before running her tongue lightly over the same spot she'd nipped. She opened her eyes slightly, to watch him and his aura to see if she made an impact on him.

Dean growled softly against her lips. His hands gripped onto her hips tightly, knowing he'd be leaving bruises on her hips after they were finished their intimate time together.

Blaire smirked as she gripped onto his shoulders. "Screw me right on the counter Dean," she said as she kissed him again this time a little harder to get a reaction out of him.

Dean looked at her through lust filled eyes. "Is that what you want sweetheart. Me to fuck you so hard that you see stars?" He asked as he gripped her hips tighter, probably enough to cause some bruises.

Blaire lifted herself up on the counter slightly to brush her hips against his lightly. She bit her lower lip as her eyes darkened as she looked him over. A soft moan escaped her lips as he held onto her hips. Just the way he held her made her squirm with pleasure.

Dean moaned softly as he worked her panties off of her lower half to reveal her body to his hungry eyes. Blaire moaned as she moved to undo the belt on his jeans. She smiled as she looked up at Dean. Running a soft hand over Dean's crotch, watching his reaction. Dean moaned softly, biting his lower lip trying to keep himself from ravaging her right then and there on the counter.

Blaire moaned out as she pushed his jeans down quickly letting them ball up by his ankles grinning at the size of his package before looking back up at him. All she wanted to do was wrap her lips around him and give him the best mind-blowing orgasm he'd ever had.

Dean slowly teased her clit lightly with his fingers, he wanted to make her feel good and he was going to try his damned best to make sure that they both felt good.

Blaire moaned out loudly as her head fell into his chest. She whimpered gently as he touched her lower half. Just the way he touched her made her go weak against him.

Dean bit his lower lip as he continued to work her slowly to get her to her orgasm as quickly as he could.

Blaire moved to push his boxers down quickly as she grabbed a condom from the pocket of the new jeans she brought into the bathroom with her.

Dean moaned softly, biting his lower lip softly. He knew that she was going to try and work him up to a point where he was going to pound her until she couldn't walk straight. He knew that some girls enjoyed that because it gave them a sense of pride knowing that they had a good time.

Blaire smirked as she looked up at him. "What do you want Dean?" she asked him as she lifted the condom up to him, licking her lower lip softly. Blaire moved to run her hand down his chest, lingering near his lower half as she held his gaze with hungry eyes.

"You." Dean said biting his lower lip knowing that she needed to feel the same thing.

"Take me Dean, I'm all yours." she said with a smirk, her hand running over his dick lightly. "I need to feel you in me. Please." Blaire started to plead with him softly.

Dean moaned putting the condom on quickly and went back to teasing her. He wanted her begging him to take her.

Blaire moaned out as her head fell back, into the mirror above the sink. "Oh Dean, please." she said with a soft moan. "Please Dean, I need to feel your length in me. Pounding me so hard I scream."

Dean slowly lined himself up and rolled his hips upwards. He pushed his length into her gently at first as he watched the way she reacted to him.

Blaire moaned out loudly as she gripped his shoulders tightly. Her nails dug into the soft part of the skin on his shoulders. The first moment he was in her, she was in heaven. The way he felt in her just felt right. He was perfect and he was giving her exactly what she wanted from him.

Dean moaned out rolling his hips slowly moving his body to make sure that they both were enjoying the same amount of pleasure.

Blaire moaned out as she moved her hips to meet with his. She could feel her skin getting sweaty, starting to stick to the counter as the two of them moved. Blaire smiled as her head fell back, leaving her neck exposed to Dean as the pair of them moved in sync together.

Dean kissed her as he moved his hips. He nipped her lower lip lightly as he moved.

Blaire moaned against his lips as she kissed him back, moving her hips quickly to meet with his. Nothing mattered to Blaire in that moment but having Dean inside of her, she'd never felt this way with any man she'd ever been with before. Dean was perfect, he knew exactly how to move and how to kiss her to make her melt in his hands.

Dean moaned out, his head falling back in pleasure. Dean continued to move his movements getting harsher and sloppier as his peak was slowly coming towards him. He wanted to get the both of them to their peaks as quickly as possible.

Blaire moaned out loudly as she gripped his shoulders tightly. Her leg muscles started to tighten as Dean worked them both to their climaxes. Blaire dug her nails into his shoulders, tight enough to bruise, but not tight enough to make him bleed as they moved together.

Dean moaned softly, biting her lower lip snarling some as he moved quickly. Dean rolled his hips more. "Oh God..."

Blaire moaned. "I'm so close Dean." she said with a moan as she started to tighten around him. "Oh God Dean, I'm so close."

"I'm close too." Was all Dean said to her as he pounded into her at a faster, more brutal pace.

Blaire moaned out as she moved faster, her head falling back as she felt herself hit her climax. Her body shook, her climax hit her like it never had before. Blaire moaned as she fell back against the counter of the sink, panting while her legs shook. She'd never felt so good, not that she'd tell Dean he was the best ride of her life. But he made her feel so good, so taken care of and they'd only screwed each other in the bathroom.

Dean felt his climax hit. His body shuddering as his climax took over his body. Sweat drenched his forehead some causing his bangs to stick to his forehead. He bit his lower lip as his eyes closed in pure bliss. Dean panted softly trying to catch his breath and calm his racing heart.

Blaire panted as she gripped the counter, resting the back of her head on the mirror. Blaire took a breath. "Not bad," she mused as she took a slow breath.

Dean looked up at her and he wiped his forehead some. "Not bad?"

Blaire looked over at him as she smirked. She wouldn't give him that answer, not when she wanted to leave him wondering. Hell Blaire wanted to leave him wanting more of her. Just as much as she wanted more of him.

Dean panted softly. "You're amazing." Dean slowly moved away from her. His body was still tingling from her touch.

Blaire smirked. "Of course I am," she said as she moved to get dressed. She knew what men liked and Blaire aimed to please them. Because when the men were happy, they made her feel good as well. And she loved being pleasured. And Dean definitely performed on that front.

Dean pulled his pants and boxers up, trying his best to get dressed so they could go and meet up with his little brother and her friend. Dean kissed the top of her head before slipping out of the bathroom. He hummed happily. He hoped that she had enjoyed herself as much as he had. He wanted to really go with her again because it felt special to him. More special than what it had with Cassie when he ran into again.

Blaire pulled her panties and jeans on with a smile. She couldn't believe how good Dean was, how good he made her feel. Blaire wanted his hands on her again, touching her, doing the things he did to make her feel some kind of way. She wouldn't hold her breath, but she wanted to screw Dean again, next time for hours in a bed, standing, wherever they could. And she'd get that from him. She'd do whatever it took to get Dean naked and under her. Blaire would just have to work her magic for it to happen again. She'd make sure of that.

Back outside, Sam took a breath as he rocked back and forth on his heels as they waited for his brother and Blaire. He nodded slightly. "Yeah, I could go in there, tell them to get a move on?" he suggested as his eyes drifted from the motel room door to where Eva stood.

"Good luck with that." She muttered as she shielded her eyes from the sun that had come out from hiding behind a cloud. Her eyes squinted a little bit. Perhaps Sam would have a little bit of an easier time with things of trying to see if Dean and Blaire were finished with their sex-i-paid.

"You don't think they're done yet?" He asked her with slightly widened eyes. The two of them couldn't have possibly still been going, especially with the work they needed to get done. It was immature of them for wanting to do this when there were girls being killed.

"No I don't." She confirmed with a shake of her head. She truly thought that they were still going at it.

Sam let out a sigh, shaking his head as he fixed his hair. "Can't hurt to check, can it?" he asked her as he bit her lip softly.

Eva took a breath. "It's up to you." She said not wanting to touch the topic with a ten-foot pole.

Sam nodded as he headed back to their room sucking in a breath through his teeth. He moved to open the door slowly. Sam actually considered shielding his eyes to prepare himself to see - no hear his brother and Blaire going at it in the bedroom. He almost did cover his eyes but stopped when he saw his brother already dressed and packing up his duffel.

Dean hummed happily as he packed his things up into his duffel bag. He turned his head seeing Sam slowly opening the door to the room. A huge smile came to his lips as he looked at his brother.

Sam looked at his brother. "What's got you so happy?" he asked, arching a brow as he watched Dean pack his things into the duffel. Sam had some sort of idea on what had his brother happy, but he wanted to hear it from Dean first.

Blaire finished getting dressed as she freshened up, using the mirror the bathroom. She smoothed out her hair as she smiled gently to herself. Dean Winchester was by far the best sex she'd ever had. And she wanted him again, at least one more time before they parted ways.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know." Dean winked. "She's amazing," Dean said as he grabbed his duffel.

Sam looked at his brother as he shook his head. "I can't believe you screwed another hunter in the bathroom," he said to his brother. Sure Sam would have wanted to relax and let off some steam, but they didn't have time for that, not when this case was too important to Eva.

Blaire finished freshening up, as she opened the door to the bathroom slowly. She smiled as she looked at the brother, eyeing Dean with a smile as she licked her lower lip softly. She couldn't get his touch out of her head.

"Oh you probably wish it was you." Dean said softly to his brother patting his shoulder and left the room. He had a feeling that Sam didn't get anywhere with the shy and timid girl that they shared the room with.

"Yeah, I wish I was the one screwing Blaire," Sam said with a shake of his head. His tone indicating that he didn't care much for sleeping with Blaire. Not that he meant it as an insult, but Blaire just wasn't the woman he was interested in.

"I can fit you in Sam, if you're quick," Blaire called to him with a grin as she leaned against the door frame.

Dean patted his brother's arm as he left. Dean headed down to the car knowing that Sam was going to need time to get his thoughts together.

Eva pursed her lips together as she got her things into her car. She sucked a breath between her lips as she tried to keep her mind off the fact that her best friend decided to have a quick romp before they even got anywhere on the case that they were working.

Dean looked over at Eva. "You look a bit bleak."

Eva scoffed rolling her eyes. She didn't like the fact that Dean had brought up the fact that she looked rather bleak, it was one of the things that she hated that people could read her easily.

Sam looked over at her. "I'm good, Blaire." he said to her. "I just wanted to see if you guys were finished." He shook his head. He wouldn't - didn't want to sleep with Blaire. He wasn't his brother, he didn't want to get distracted on a hunt.

Blaire chuckled and nodded. "If you say so." she said with a shrug as she headed over to the other side of the motel room. She licked her lower lip softly as she smiled gently, making sure she wouldn't forget how it felt to kiss Dean.

"So what are we supposed to do about Eva?" Sam asked as Blaire grabbed her duffel. He watched her open the bag and toss clothes in, with no order to how she packed. Sam wondered how she'd find everything with the way she was packing.

"What about her?" Blaire asked him. She was curious as to why Sam was thinking about Eva. Maybe there was something Sam was hiding. And if he was hiding something, she'd find out what it was.

"What can we do? If she wants to be intimate with someone?" Sam asked Blaire shyly as he looked over at her. He knew he shouldn't have been asking Blaire these questions, but he wanted to know,

"Guess she'd have to figure that out when the time came to it." Blaire said to Sam simply.

Sam took a soft breath, rubbing his mouth softly. "Do you think she'd ever try to figure it out with someone Blaire?" he asked her gently. He didn't want to make any of his feelings obvious but he knew Blaire could already see it on his aura.

"Wish I could give you something more, but I can't Sam." Blaire said to him gently as she studied his features and then his aura. She smiled softly as she looked at him. She already knew what he wanted, but she wouldn't ask until Sam was ready to talk about it. And it looked like he wasn't really ready to talk about it.

Sam nodded slowly. "Right, yeah. Okay." he said softly. "Thanks for trying to help Blaire. I appreciate it."

Blaire pursed her lips and nodded. "Sorry , I can't give you any more advice Sam, I'd do anything to see Eva happy. But she's closed off that way, and not even I, the person who's lived with her since we were children, knows how to help her." she said gently. "And that's the worst feeling not knowing how to help the people you care about."

Dean slowly put his duffel into his car, knowing that they needed to get a move on and soon. Dean walked back up to the motel room.

"But maybe try talking to her Sam, tell her about how you helped with the nightmares?" Blaire offered to him. "She deserves to know, and maybe she'll open up to you if you try that approach with her?"

"It's better that stays a secret," Sam said softly. He didn't want Eva knowing what they did to keep her from having any nightmares that kept her up. Sam wasn't sure if she'd react in a good way and thank them or if she'd get angry with the three of them for doing what they did.

"What stays a secret?" Dean asked them.

Blaire looked over at Dean. "That's between me and your very pantie soaking brother." she said with a smirk as she headed over to Eva's car.

Sam flushed. "That's not - nothing happened Dean." Sam's cheeks turned pink at the thought of having sex with Blaire.

Dean's brow rose as he looked at his brother. He honestly didn't believe what Sam had said due to the fact that he knew Blaire was a beautiful girl and it wasn't something that any man would easily overlook.

Sam looked at his brother. "It was nothing, nothing happened, I swear." he stuttered out quickly, fumbling with his fingers. A part of him didn't want to disappoint his brother but he wasn't interested in Blaire. She was a beautiful girl, but it was hard to see how beautiful she was when he was too fixated on looking at Eva.

"Uh huh. Sure." Dean said, as he made sure that everything was in the trunk of his car.

Sam looked at him. "So you wouldn't mind if I went one round with her too?" he asked his brother with wide eyes. He couldn't believe that Dean wanted - no was okay with him going one round with Blaire, right after he slept with Blaire.

"If she wants that fine. Besides you need a good round of fun." Dean mused with a cheeky smile.

"So you wouldn't mind sharing then?" Sam asked his brother to edge him on, hoping to get some sort of reaction from him. Dean couldn't seriously be okay with him sleeping with the same girl he had. Especially since Dean had only just slept with Blaire. Dean couldn't be serious.

"If she wants to I don't." Dean mused with a smile. He would enjoy going another round with Blaire. She was really good at what she did and he knew right away that he wouldn't forget her. Let alone keep it at a one-night status.

Sam arched a brow. "So the bathroom, was only a one-time thing?" he asked curiously. Did Dean really only look at Blaire as a one night stand? Maybe that was what they'd agreed on. It made sense, they were only going to be together for this case, and chances would be after that they'd never see each other again.

"Oh I doubt it." Dean said, letting out a soft chuckle. Dean couldn't believe that Sam thought that he thought so little of a beautiful woman like her. He didn't see her as a one night stand that was for sure, but he knew one thing, if Bobby ever found out, well he was a dead man.

"You think it'll happen again?" Sam asked Dean. Maybe his thoughts on his brother were wrong and Dean wasn't looking at Blaire like a one-time thing. "Blaire wants to sleep with you again? She wants to be disappointed again?" Sam asked, a grin on his features now.

"Yes." Dean said with a nod of his head. Dean then gave him a sour look. "She wasn't disappointed."

"Really?" Sam asked with a grin, chuckling lightly.

"Yes."

Blaire walked over to Eva, grinning from ear to ear. She swayed her hips slightly, as she ran her hand through her hair. All she could think about was Dean and the moment they shared together.

Eva looked at Blaire with a sour look on her face. She couldn't believe that Blaire couldn't wait to blow the steam off until after they were finished.

Blaire smiled. "Where are we headed today Eva?" she asked as she hummed softly to herself, thinking about the finger marks Dean left on her hips. She couldn't understand what was happening to her, she couldn't stop thinking about her moment with Dean.

Eva let out a breath. "All done?" She asked as she worked on her phone.

Blaire smirked. "Depends on if tall and handsome wants to go a round." she mused as she waggled her brows. A playful look in Blaire's eyes, as she wondered what Sam enjoyed in the bedroom. What made him tick. She hid her chuckle, Sam was not her type. She wasn't turned on by long hair, especially not after she had an amazing moment with Dean only ten minutes before.

Eva groaned. "Seriously... You know what if you're going a round with them I guess I should get a room of my own." She wrinkled her nose in distaste. She should've known that was something that Blaire would have enjoyed a lot more instead of being focused on this hunt like they should've been.

"You can watch," Blaire said to her friend teasingly. She knew Eva would never do something like that. Her friend was much too shy to ever even consider that. Blaire smiled, she wouldn't mind being that adventurous when it came to her bedroom life.

"No thanks." Eva said, shaking her head. There would be no way that she would want to watch. It was her best friend and it was an invasion of privacy.

Blaire chuckled. "If you say so. Offer is always open if you change your mind," she said with a shrug. "Where are we headed today Eva?"

"The morgue." Eva answered as she went to open the door of her Tasmin not looking up at her best friend. They needed to get as much information as they could gather up.

Sam chuckled as he shook his head. "Good luck with that Dean," he said to his brother as he walked over to the girls. "Where are we going today?" he asked them.

Blaire looked over at Sam. "The morgue," she said to them with a large grin on her features. She'd never say it out loud, but something about going to the morgue made her feel at peace. Despite only seeing the doctor's aura's there, she saw nothing else which gave her brain a little bit of a very needed break.

Eva pursed her lips together as she shifted nervously on her feet before slowly getting into her car. Blaire followed as she got into Eva's car, smiling lightly at the brothers.

Dean nodded his head with a grin on his lips. "You got it."

Sam nodded his head slightly. "Let's get going then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 5. We hoped that you guys enjoyed it. We rated this part of the fic high for a reason because we didn't want our younger readers to be tainted. Please leave a review and let us know what you think. We will update soon with the next chapter soon.


End file.
